Becomming
by Julie112
Summary: After an being thrown back to the 1700's and into the hands of Colonel Tavington, Clara not only finds her self trying to get back to her own time, but struggling with her self, and what she truly desires.
1. Chapter 1

Clara walked around silently through her old house. It was the first time she had been there in three years. She had just returned from university, she had been living in Canada on her own for the last three years. Her family lived there with her, but to the army needing her father, the family moved to South Carolina, while she stayed in Canada attending university gaining a bachelor degree in Biology and History which she finished in three years.

She came back for a forth year gaining access to a degree in Chemistry, and minor in physics before moving on to med school. She was almost finished her third year, staying at the top of the class, but with the out break of the war in North America her school was closed and she was sent home. Her South Carolina home still had the familiar smells, the old stairs still seemed to creaked and groan in the same spots.

Her house was built in the early 1700's, but had been restored throughout the years. Although most of it was updated to the twenty-first century style, it still had some of its old original aspects. She walked into her room tracing over everything with her fingers on small objects sitting on shelves; everything was the same, as if time had remained still for al those years.

"Clara!" a voice said behind her.

"Mathew!" Clara exclaimed spinning around to see him standing in her door way. A tall man, who was just a few years older than herself walked in smiling, his sandy brown hair falling around his face.

"You're home!" He said quietly, pulling her into a big hug.

"Yeah, I'm home." Clara said sadly. "Been a while, but everything still the same."

"Everything is the same. Even that horse of yours. Still won't let anyone near him. Just runs around the fields all day. Stubborn, just like my little twin sister!" a second voice exclaimed.

"Little twin sister? Charles, you are five minutes older. That little prank doesn't work on me, never did." Clara said smiling, as her twin brother walked into the room. "Aramis is still okay then huh?"

"He's his usual self." Charles replied hugging his sister tightly. "How are you? Your flight was alright?"

"I'm….fine. The flight was horrible. Four hours of security measures. Had to re-board the plane twice, people are hysteric….its…. things are getting bad. The war hasn't reached Canada yet, but people are still panicking."

"Yeah I know. Your father wasn't going to bring you home. But Janice, I mean, your mother. She wanted you home." Mathew said slowly looking around anxiously

"What is it?"

"Janice doesn't want us talking about the war around the little ones" Mathew replied quickly.

"Of course." Clara replied "But Anna, is hardly a kid anymore. She's 15, almost 16. She knows what is going on. I wouldn't be surprised if the twins knew exactly what was going on. They're smart for their age."

"They're ten." Mathew replied

"Where are they anyways?"

"Anna is in her room. The twins are out in the fields with Gregory and" Charles started

"Megan!" Clara exclaimed happily, tears in her eyes.

"Clara's home!" The little girl exclaimed happily, her curly strawberry blonde hair bouncing behind her as she ran into Clara's arms. "Oh I missed you the most!"

"Really?" the girl asked

"Of course! How old are you now?"

"I'm 4 and a half."

"Wow! Really?" Clara asked happily, as the girl nodded excitedly.

"Do you like my dress?"

"It's very pretty!"

"It was yours!"

Clara laughed "Yeah, I thought it looked familiar. That was from my 'I want to be a 16th century princess stage!'"

"Yeah I remember that, I was in a little stage with you. Only I wanted to be the great d'Artagnan….how long did that last?" Charles asked laughing

"Well it started when we were six, lasted to twelve." Clara replied

"Who is dart-tan-young?" Megan asked

"He's from a book." Charles said trying to hide a laugh.

"If you are down reminiscing up there, I need someone to help with Clara's trunks. They're not light you know!"

"Sorry James!" Clara shouted.

"I'll go help let you catch up with your brother" Mathew said quickly walking out of the room.

"Geez, just me or could is there some tension between you and Matt?" Charles asked

"There's some tension between us alright" Clara said quickly "I'll explain it later."

Charles nodded as James and Mathew dragged the two large trunks into the room.

"You're all set." James said

"Thanks James." Clara whispered.

"I'd like to stay and reminisce, but some solders are staying here tonight. Can't say much as to why, but Dad asked me to prepare some beds. I'll get Anna to help." James said smiling, giving his sister a quick hug and kiss in the check. "I got caught up with you in the car anyways."

"I'll help" Mathew said quickly fallowing James.

"Megan I need to talk to Charles. Give me a little bit, and I'll come read you a story later okay? Your choice!" Clara said

"Can you read to me about that dar-tan-young?"

"Okay! Whatever you want." Clara replied, as she put Megan down, smiling as she ran out of the room.

"Okay what is going on with you and Mathew?" Charles asked

"Well remember when I first went to med school? He came down to visit me well, he told me he loved me, always had. Then he asked me to marry him. And that he would be there to take care of me."

"He actually said he would be there to take care of you?" Charles asked "Interesting, I'm guessing you weren't to happy about that"

"Oh that started a big fight alright" Clara replied "In the end I said no, obviously."

"That must have been right around when Dad was shipped down here right?"

"Yeah." Clara replied "We haven't said much to each other since."

"Wow. He never said a word to any of us, though Dad figured it was something like that. I remember when you had a huge crush on him….he would be all you'd talk about."

"Yeah. Well I was 16 years old then. And it was always ever just a crush. He just doesn't want what I want with life." Clara replied.

"He's not why you haven't been back here to visit us has it?" Charles asked

"Yes and no. I'm involved in my own thing. I'm almost a Doctor, I have my internship, friends, school, everything there. And I'm just wrapped up in it all. Not to mention I'm not on the best terms with Mom, or Anna, or the twins, or most of the family. Now there's this war, and…..here I am"

"I wish you could be here on better circumstances and I'm proud of you, no matter what" Charles said but quickly changed the subject "So, what it those trunks, making them so heavy?"

Clara gave a sly smile "Nothing….really"

"Uh huh! Let's see. This big one here….has a secret compartment…ah! Here." Charles said pressing a in a piece of crowning and pulling out a large drawer which was filled with an assortment of swords, old replica rifles and pistols.

"It's grown since the last time, how did you get it past security?"

"Well I told them for one thing. Showed them, registered everything. Paid a pretty penny as well."

"Wow! So what do you have here?"

"Couple of pistols from the 18th century. I have a one replica sword that the musketeers used. There is also three small sabers from the 1700s, I think they are similar to what the British officers used during the revolutionary war" Clara explained picking one up.

"Hmm I have a bunch of daggers from the last two hundred years. Oh and that's not counting my Lord of the Rings Replica Collection. Those conventions in Canada are amazing! I have to use so much control to not spend my life's savings on all the stuff there. I got a sword, just like Aragon's, and Sting. And finally, a small cross-bow, like…"

"Buffy the vampire slayer? Did anyone tell you you're a big NERD?" Charles asked laughing.

"Yeah, but they're so pretty!" Clara teased kicking the compartment shut.

"And you actually have room for clothes in there?"

"Oh yeah! And books! I have enough clothes in there to last me a month without washing my clothes, What can I say? I'm a good packer. The other trunk is filled with medical supplies, and book from school, in case I can help in some way. Not a doctor yet. But I know a lot of things. I could help or at least try to, if anyone got hurt."

"Hopefully you won't have to help" Charles said quietly.

"Yeah hopefully" Clara trailed off.

"Mom says dinner's ready. Dad's solider friends are joining us apparently. Oh, you're home."

"Hi Anna" Clara said.

"Hi. Well dinner's ready, so hurry up and get down stairs." Anna said quickly

The table had most of the seats filled with soldiers leaving barley enough room for Clara and her family to sit at. Clara sat down between Charles and Megan who, nearly went to the verge of a tantrum until she was told she could sit beside Clara.

"So what is your family's heritage?" Asked a man with a long scare down the side of his face

"Originally from England, Clara and Charles were born there. We moved to Vancouver when they were two years old. We lived there for nearly twenty years, before we moved here. We moved here three years ago, due to a promotion." Clara's Dad replied

"Colourful background you have" The man replied grinning, his black eyes flashing towards Clara sending shivers down her back, Clara looked at him for a moment, but looked away, trying to ignore the weird feeling she was getting from him.

"Clara, how's med school?" Charles asked giving the man an odd look as well.

"Oh uh, School is good. I'm in my third year now, so I've been doing my placement in the hospital. I'm getting a lot of hands on experience."

"What sorts of placements and experience do you get in your third year?" Another solider asked.

"Just a lots of hands on practice. I've worked with patients and I've done a few minor procedures my self, assisted on others. I've worked in the ER, OR, pediatrics, uhm I've worked with a lot of terminal ill patients, I really didn't like that, it was hard to not get emotionally attached. I was just starting in OB when I came home." Clara explained

"Did you get to cut people open like on ER?" Anna asked excitedly

"Uhmm not quiet. I never really got to do that…I just…." Clara started but her mother eyes were shooting warnings at her "I'm not experienced enough."

"Yes, Clara as preferred to take her…own route in life" Her mom announced in a tone, causing Clara to look away, staring down at her plate.

"Well, I want to be like Clara! I will be a doctor too!" Megan said mater-of-factly, causing Clara to smile.

It was later that night as Clara sat in a hammock with Megan, who had fallen asleep while she read to her.

"How's my little girl?" a rough voice asked walking up the porch stairs and sitting on the railing across from Clara.

"She's asleep" Clara replied

"I meant you" he replied

"I'm doing alright, Dad." Clara replied softly "Why are all these soldiers here?"

"Top secret mission. Your brothers and I are involved in, along with Mathew."

"Top secret? Guess the General's daughter remains in the dark."

"You have your part in this too." Her dad whispered. "I need you to go and follow some orders, when the time comes. No questions asked."

"Dad?" Clara asked

"Keep the big trunk you have packed. If there's room, pack medical supplies. You may have to leave with only a few minutes notice."

"Dad?" Clara asked again "Tell me what's going on."

"Just do what I say. Charles or Mathew may give you orders to leave. You will follow them when it happens. I won't say anything else." He said quickly, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Do you agree?"

"I guess so." Clara said sounding unsure.

"One more thing! I want to give you this"

Clara took the small box from her father and opened it, revealing a small locket.

"This was your grandmothers, my mother, and it goes back for generations. You were suppose to get it when you got married. But, I think now is the time to pass it on to you."

Clara fastened it around her neck. "What aren't you telling me Dad?"

He gave a sad smile "I'm proud of you. I don't tell you that enough. But I'm proud of you. You've done so well with school. My little girl a doctor."

Clara smiled and jumped into her fathers arms, hugging him tightly.

"General Edwards? We're waiting for our orders" a man said approaching them. Clara looked up at the man, again having shivers crawling down her back. The same man with the scare and large black eyes was standing there.

"Yes, yes of course." General Edwards said as he stood up. "I'll talk to you later Clara"

Clara had dozed off for what seemed like seconds before she was shaken awake.

"Clara!" Charles exclaimed "Get up! Quickly"

"What's going on?" Clara asked jumping up from her spot, leaving the hammock swaying with Megan still asleep in it.

"You have to leave. Dad talked to you right?"

"Yes….he…"

"Then its time for you to go."

"What? Now?"

"You leave in fifteen minutes." Charles said. "Hurry now!"

Clara scooped up Megan in her arms and followed her brother up the stairs to her room. He opened up both trunks and tossed a bunch of medical supplies in the large one.

"Take these, extra fire power for those pistols and this, rifle, and a few extra rounds."

"Careful with those!" Clara exclaimed setting Megan down on her bed, and gently setting some of the medical supplies in.

"Charles what the hell is going on?" Clara exclaimed looking out the window to see Mathew struggling to hook Aramis up to a small carriage which was barley large enough for two people to sit in.

"Take the horse and your things to the woods, take the fields and stay away from the roads. It should take a couple of hours using the carriage. Go about thirty minutes into the woods. You'll find a shelter in there. It's mainly underground and wait for us."

"Who's coming with me? And why Can't I take a car?"

"No one, not yet anyway. Mom will be behind you later on, with everyone else. James, Mathew and I will help Dad fight. Mom is down in the cellars right now with Gregory and the twins. I'm suppose to bring Megan down to her. We can't use cars, they can track them"

"CHARLES" Clara exclaimed firmly. "I'm not leaving everyone here. Now tell me what is going on? Who's tracking us?"

"There's word we're under attack. They're about two hours away by foot; planes could be here any minute. I'm can't tell you the rest"

"Then send mom and the kids there first."

"We don't have time. All of them together will draw to much attention; we think someone here is a spy. All of the kids will slow us down. Aramis is the only one strong enough to pull a carriage even if we tried to send everyone away. He can't pull all of you. Take your trunk and do what I say!" Charles said hurriedly "Someone betrayed Dad and gave away the location, I know it. I just I wish I knew who."

"This has to do with that mission doesn't it?"

"We think …it doesn't matter. Go!"

"What's going on?" Anna asked walking into the room "Why are you leaving?"

"I told you to go to the cellars with mom and the twins." Charles exclaimed

"Not until you tell me why" Anna exclaimed "And why Clara is leaving"

"Has to do with the war, someone betrayed dad. I'll explain more later. Now go to the cellar Anna and you need to go to the safe house." Charles exclaimed sounding frustrated.

"I'm taking Anna and Megan with me." Clara announced

"What?" Charles asked

"Anna and Megan won't take up much room. Megan can sit on Anna's lap Armies can pull us. I'm not leaving them here. I'd take the all of them if we had time."

"Clara….Mom said…."

"I don't care what she wants! Megan is coming with me! And so is Anna" Clara yelled as she ran into Megan's room, grabbed a bunch of clothes from a drawer. A small teddy bear and a few blankets, and stuffed them into her trunk. "Anna grabbed some clothes and a few blankets and pack them in the trunk Hurry, we don't have a lot of time"

"Clara…" Charles started.

"I'm not going to risk them getting hurt! Splitting up will give us all a chance. I will take care of them! I promise! " Clara exclaimed "Now help me take this down stairs!"

"Alright, lets go."

Clara wrapped a long thick cloak around her shoulders, scooped up Megan, wrapping a blanket around her and followed Charles to the backyard, with Anna following close behind. Charles shoved the trunk in the back of the carriage, fastening it tightly, as Clara jumped in the front grabbing the reins. Anna perched nervously beside her holding Megan.

"Is she all set?" Her father asked

"I'm all set to go. I'm taking Megan and Anna with me. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright then, wait there until someone comes for you. If no one is there in a week, use the radio and dispatch to this number. One week, remember that." He dad said quickly running off with a gun in his hand.

"I'm scared!" Megan mumbled looking around frantically from under the large blanket wrapped around her

"It will be okay! Just stay close to me. I will look after you" Clara said gently. "Charles. You said someone betrayed Dad, I think….the man with the scare has betrayed him. I'm not sure….one of those feelings,"

"I'll look into it. Good luck" Charles said squeezing Clara's hand tightly

"You too!" Clara replied as Charles ran off grabbing his own gun as well.

"Clara…I, well I just…." Mathew started

"Mathew there is no time. Take care of my family. Watch out for Charles and James, and protect them best you can. Make sure Mom and the others get to safety."

"Alright, but I…."

"Aramis is set to go?"

"Yes."

"Then go and fight" Clara exclaimed She muttered something to her horse and sent it galloping off into the night. She hadn't been going for five minutes and she could hear gun fire and shouting echoing in the sky.

"Clara!" Anna cried

"Stay down!" Clara kept shouted up, tears in her eyes while silently thinking to her self "_Let the others be okay. Please let them be okay_" She hurried on, she heard something behind her as to gun shots whizzed by her head. A second bullet flew past her, grazing her shoulder, she gasped in pain but continued to push her horse forward. More shots and explosions where heard.

"Anna take the reins!" Clara shouted throwing them to her sister as she turned around holding the rifle and shot a few rounds off at the people shooting at her, following her on an ATV. She saw one fall, but the second continued to come after them holding a grenade in his hand.

"Oh GOD!" Clara moaned grabbing the reins back from her sister and hurried her horse on, the carriage wobbling side to side "Both of you hold on to me and don't let go. If I tell you to jump, do it." The next thing she knew it there was an explosion in front of her horse reared and tried to jump away, instead falling into the large whole, taking the carriage down. Clara yelled for her sisters to jump put, while she tried to steer the carriage, but she quickly felt it topple to the ground, taking her with it. The carriage collapsed around her, smashing into pieces. She gasped in pain as she felt something ram deep into her side and then felt her head smash into a rock, before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara woke up to a searing pain in her head. Every inch of her body ached. She looked around, it was barely sunrise, the air was cold and wet from the dew. She groaned trying to push her self to her feat but her head ached so badly she could barely get her self to a kneeling position, before she nearly collapsed from the pain "Megan?" Clara muttered "Anna". 

"We're here!" Anna said hurrying over to Clara

"Are you alright?" Clara asked

"I really hurt my arm, but I don't think its broken or anything. Megan I jumped from the cart before it crashed, like you said."

"Come here. Let me take a look" Clara said trying to stand up, but she took one step before she felt everything around her begin to spin around, her head throbbed with the pain, as the gash in her side burned then crumpled to the ground breathing heavily.

"Clara?" Anna asked worriedly, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm fine" Clara mumbled faintly "It's…."

"Clara, stop trying to play the big strong act. You have a big cut in your head, a large gash in your arm from when the guns were firing at us, and a deep gash in your side, that won't stop bleeding." Anna exclaimed

"I'll be fine. You two are my priority!" Clara replied trying her best to stay awake.

"No you're not" Anna replied looking around for someone to help

"Where's Megan?" Clara muttered

"She's right here, she's knocked out," Anna started watching her sister closely before started yelling for help. As Clara started crawling towards Megan and tried to wake her up.

Meanwhile, a group of British soldiers had just road to a stop by a river in the woods.

"We'll rest here for five minutes then ride on." A voice yelled to the men, who stopped instantly and jumped down for the horses. A large carriage stood with them

"Colonel Tavington, according to this map, if we keep going in this direction, we'll reach the Edwards house in about an hour. As long as we make haste." A second man said

"Yes Bordon. I can read a map." The first said, his blue eyes glancing around the scenery.

"Do you hear that?" a third asked, a young solider approaching the two reading the map.

"Hear what?" the man called Bordon asked

"Someone calling for help. It sounds like a girl."

"Silence!" Tavington said holding his hand up and listening intently for a moment, before motioning a few soldiers to follow him. He walked briskly through the woods, holding a saber out, a dozen other soldiers following him holding muskets.

They emerged into the clearing to see a black horses walking around a crushed carriage. Tavington looked around, slowly creeping along, looking around to ensure no one would be able to creep up and attack him.

Meanwhile Clara was slumped on the ground, trying to stop the blood from pouring out her arm. She ripped a long piece off the blanket Megan was wrapped in earlier, attempting to wrap it around the large gash in her arm.

"Lower your weapons!" Tavington exclaimed over his shoulder walking up to Clara standing over her. "Ma'am?"

Clara looked up as she tried to back away quickly from the group of soldiers, but she crumpled to the ground holding her side, where she ripped the gash even further, causing her to yelped in pain, while clutching her side

"Stay, Stay away. Don't hurt us…"

"I won't harm you" Tavington said kneeling down beside Clara and tried to look over her injuries. "What's your name?"

"Clara, Clara Edwards, my sister are Anna and Megan"

"Edwards? Are you related to the General Edwards?" Bordon asked

"Yes, He's my father! Is…is he alright?" Clara asked hopefully

"I don't know yet. We were on our way to your house, when we found you. What happened?"

"My house was under attack. My brother told me to run, hide in a shelter. I took them with me. Look I'm fine, you need to help my sister, Megan she's..." Clara started trying to push Tavington away

"We will help her. Both of them, but your injuries seem to me more of an issue…"

"I think she's bleeding internally….you need to help her!" Clara muttered.

"All of you will be helped; in anyway my men can help. I give you my word." Tavington said.

Clara nodded she could feel her head continue to spin as she looked up at the soldiers looking at their uniforms which looked oddly familiar. "You're the British Army, Green Dragons aren't you?" Clara mumbled

"Yes, we are. You're familiar with the different divisions?" Tavington asked

"What year is it?" Clara asked

"I'm sorry Ma'am?"

"What year is it?" Clara asked again trying to hide the shake in her voice.

"It's 1776 Ma'am" Bordon exclaimed with a smile, clearly humoring Clara.

"Wh-what?" Clara asked, the colour draining from her face.

Tavington looked at Clara for a moment before turning towards the other soldiers "Bring the carriage over and the others. We leave to the Edwards farm. Be on alert, the enemy could still be at large."

"What about the horse? And the trunk?" Bordon asked nodding his head towards the large black horse standing a few feet away.

"They're mine." Clara mumbled.

"Load the trunk in the carriage; put the horse on a lead." Tavington demanded.

The green dragons scrambled at Tavington's orders and within minutes were ready to leave to Clara's home. The brought the carriage up to beside Clara and Megan. Without a word Tavington had lifted up Clara and placed her in the carriage followed by Megan, Anna crawling in behind them.

"Why doesn't my sister remember the year?" Anna asked, but received no answer from any of the soldiers.

Clara looked at Anna curiously, trying to make sense of how she managed to go back in time by over 230 years. She was still trying to push her self through the pain, and keep her self from going unconscious. But she could already feel her eyes slowly closing. "You don't remember? Where we're from? You don't remember us going back in time?"

"Clara? Are you alright?" Anna asked "You know you can't go back in time."

Clara starred blankly at Anna, trying to understand what was happening. She seemed to be the only one who realized she had gone back in time.

Meanwhile outside Tavington and his men were looking at the scene before them. The house was burned to the ground, leaving only a few smoldering pieces of ruble left. There were four men in redcoats, and six others lying dead on the ground. Tavington's men walked around, weapons drawn double checking all the bodies to ensure they're dead. Tavington gazed around, his icy blue eyes file with furry, his jaw clenched.

"Colonel, there are four others dead in the just outside the house. A women and three children." A solider said quickly

"You and a few others will stay here and burry the dead. Anyone still alive will be brought back." Tavington said firmly.

"What about the horses? There are about 15 horses around back. And there are some other supplies in the barn. I…. I guess the rebels didn't have enough time to raid it, or…err burn it down." The soldier said.

"We'll bring them back with us. Hurry now. We need to be back at Fort Carolina before dark."

"Yes Colonel" he replied hurrying off.

Tavington walked around the yard until he heard a man groaning. "Who are you?"

"Colonel Tavington of the Green Dragons. Who are you?" Tavington replied kneeling down beside the injured soldier.

"Lieutenant Charles Edwards" the solider replied.

"One of Clara's brothers?" Tavington asked

"Clara? Is she okay?" Charles asked barley moving "What about Megan?"

"We have her somewhere safe right now. What happened?"

"Some of the men, new recruits, were spies and attacked us. I think they left. We were waiting for more men. Secret mission. Holding supplies for someone….. Can you give this to Clara? It's from Mathew, he didn't make it." Charles muttered incoherently before handing Tavington a sealed letter.

"Colonel? We're ready to leave." Bordon said walking up beside him I'll have eight others stay behind to burry the dead"

"Very well. Help bring this man to the carriage." Tavington said standing up and began to walk away.

"Sir, he's dead!" Bordon said

"What?" Tavington asked looking down at Charles "Burry him with the rest."

"Of course sir!" Bordon said.

"How's the girl?"

"She's alive, she's not doing very well, but she's still awake."

"Very well. We head back to Fort Carolina. When you and the others are finished, you will head back as well. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Bordon said as Tavington walked away and mounted his horse, riding off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tavington and the Green Dragons approached Fort Carolina, the guard opened up the gates and they raced in. Tavington motioned for them to pull the carriage towards the infirmary.

"You, come help. Quickly now!" Tavington said motioning for two of the medical tenants towards the carriage.

"What happened?" The medic asked

"General Edwards' daughters are wounded. Their home was attacked. These three are the only survivors"

"Bring them in I'll see what I can do." The medic said. "I'll bring the little one in, you take the girl."

"What's going on?" Clara moaned groggily "Where's Anna and Megan?"

"Some where safe Miss. Don't worry, you will be taken care of" The medic said reassuringly.

"My sister…Megan. You have to help her. She's….. I think….you have to help her!" Clara mumbled incoherently as Tavington lifted her up and carried her into the infirmary setting her down on one of the cots, while Anna stood uncertainly at the entrance.

"We will. Your injuries appear to be far worse. Let us…"

"NO!" Clara said. "Mine are nothing. She may have head trauma, and a bunch of other injuries I don't know about. Mine aren't bad, and I'm a lot older, I can recover faster than her. Help her first"

"It will be okay, just calm down!" The medic said "If that's what you want, I'll help her first. Colonel, make sure she stays lying down. I don't want the gash in her side from tearing further." The medic said starting to examine Megan along with his helper.

"Is Megan alright?" Clara asked faintly as the medics approached her.

"She seems to be, nasty bump on the head and a few bruises. But that's all, we'll keep an eye on her, but she'll be alright."

"She will?" Clara asked "Anna? What about her?"

"Colonel Tavington!" A voice shouted walking into the tent. "What the devil is going on?"

"My Lord, while on route to General Edwards home we came across these three. General Edward's daughters. From the information I gathered, the house was under attack, they were trying to get to safety, when they to0, where attacked."

"Oh my!" Cornwallis exclaimed "Horrible savages!"

"We went to the Edwards home, but it was destroyed, the rest of their family murdered." Tavington finished.

"I don't know what we'll be able to do with the children. The surely can't stay here. We'll let them stay until they're well. Hopefully, we can find some other family members." Cornwallis explained "What's the extent of their injuries?"

"The little one will be fine in a few days. This one here, she will take a little longer to heal. Nasty cut in her arm. Looks as if there a bullet grazed her skin, big cut in her head, and she seems altered, it's common for head injuries. Finally, worst of all, is the wound in her side. It's fairly deep, and I think she's lost quite a bit of blood. I would like to have her stay here for a while. I'll have her watched closely."

"She said her name was Clara." Tavington said quickly, frowning at how the medic continued to show little respect towards her.

"Very well. I would like to speck with her."

"Impossible at the moment, I had her sedated. She'll be asleep for hours" The medic replied.

"When she wakes up, I would like to have a few words. For now we'll have to find a spot for this one. I think Marie; wouldn't mind having you under her care." Cornwallis said looking at Anna.

"Who's Marie?" Anna asked

"She's a wife of one of the soldiers, run things around camp for cleaning, and food. She's very kind." Cornwallis said smiling. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Anna" she replied

"Well, come with me, I'll introduce you to Marie." Cornwallis said leading Anna out of the tent. "Colonel I will have a few words with you later. My quarters 9 o'clock sharp.

"Of course My Lord" Tavington replied gritting his teeth.

For the next week Clara was forced to stay in the infirmary, Megan had left two days after they had gotten there, but the medics refused to let her leave. They had good reason, she knew very well her head injury was nothing to take lightly, and the gash in her side wasn't healing as well as it should have. It was deeper than expected, and twice the one medic demanded to go in surgically and take a look at the muscle damage that might have been done. Worst of all, both Megan and Anna had no memories from the twentieth century. Clara had memories from her life in 2007 and her life in this time. She spent hours trying to understand what life was real and which wasn't. Every time she brought the topic up around her sisters Anna look worried and mentioned it to the medics, causing them to want to watch her even more closely after that. Tavington had visited her twice, but said nothing to her. He briefly stepped in to talk to the medic, learning of her condition before he left, giving her only a slight nod of the head.

On the tenth day she as there the Cornwallis walked into the tent smiling followed by Anna. "I have good news, Miss Edwards. Your sister Anna told us of your Aunt Jill, she has been contacted and will arrive shortly."

"What?" Clara asked sitting up "Anna, you told them to contact _her_?"

"I like Aunt Jill." Anna replied "She can take care of us properly!"

"And did you forget that she, sort of, I don't know, hates me with a passion?"

"My Lord. The children's Aunt is here!" Tavington announced walking in.

"Well, come on. We'll discuss all the matters in my quarters. And I'm sure you Aunt doesn't hate you" Cornwallis exclaimed spinning around and leaving, followed by Anna. Clara stood up, scowling at the thought of talking to her aunt as she started to walk out of the tent, but after taking a few quick steps she gasped in pain, clutching her side.

"Are you alright?" Tavington asked stepping forward.

"I'm fine." Clara replied.

"Still hasn't fully healed. I'm positive there's some organ damage. If you would just let me…"

"There is no damage to my organs. If there was, I wouldn't be talking to you. The issue is I was punctured by a large piece of wood, and you have to keep cutting me open and irritating my wound" Clara snapped

"I think I may have more knowledge in the department" The medic started

"I'm a…" Clara started but stopped her self from finishing, she nearly told him she was a third year med school student, but knowing enough about the eighteenth century, she knew no one would know what she was talking about "I have to welcome my aunt"

"Very well" The medic said shaking his head "I'm not sure that one should be out of bed. That head wound must have affected her more than I thought."

"I'll mention that to her Aunt." Tavington replied as he left the tent, following Clara closely.

Tavington stood directly behind Clara who was standing off to the side of Cornwallis and Anna, all whom where waiting for Clara's aunt emerge from her carriage. Wilkins stood beside Tavington as well awaiting any orders that may be given.

"You must be Mrs. Jordan" Cornwallis exclaimed happily, producing the fakest smile Clara has ever seen.

"Yes, I am. Lord Cornwallis I presume?"

"Yes, yes of course. Welcome."

"Welcome indeed. I have no time for small talk. I'm anxious to see my nieces and take them home." she stated.

"Hi Aunt Jill!" Anna exclaimed happily hugging her Aunt.

"Hello my dear Anna. Where's Megan?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"She's with one of the soldiers wives" Cornwallis started

"What? When Clara is standing there perfectly capable of caring for her sister?" Mrs. Johnson asked angrily, her eyes flaring. "I see she's neglecting her responsibilities again. Typical"

"Nice to see you to _Jill_" Clara replied curtly

"She has been rather ill. Still isn't very well." Cornwallis started his smile fading slightly, at the rudeness of the woman before him.

"She looks fine to me. Bring Megan to me, I would like to see her. As for matters about the children, I only have room to take the two young ones. That _one_, will have to go somewhere else!" Mrs. Johnson snapped.

"I'm sorry Ma'am?" Cornwallis asked

"I have arrangements for Anna. She is to be trained to be a great lady of society. She's almost sixteen, and I think I may have a possible marriage already lined up. Megan will also be taught the skills to become a proper lady of society. I can offer them both everything they'll ever need."

"I…, well that sounds all in order, but what about.."

"That _one_, is a disappointment to my family. My dear sister spent countless times crying over her. She refuses to conform to society you see. I mean look it the way she's dressed" Mrs. Jones snapped pointing at Clara's clothes, brown cotton pants and a cream cotton turtle neck. Her brown hair hung loosely, over shoulders "Her attitude has shown she is incapable of becoming a proper lady of society. Do you know she turned down a perfectly good marriage proposal?"

"Uhh…" Cornwallis started looking taken aback.

"Oh yes, stupid girl! He was a nice lad. Good family friend. Mathew was his name, he was a solider, like her father and brothers, but he would have stopped it all for her. And she has the nerve to say no. Although not that it would matter. She's probably damaged goods, will never be able to have children, the way she rides that horse. Do you know she doesn't ride side saddle?" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed but wouldn't let anyone get a word in. Wilkins looked at Tavington raising an eyebrow, with a look of shock on his face, but said nothing, the Colonel looked ahead, his jaw clench tightly shut, his eyes fixated at Clara, whose body was beginning to tremble with anger.

"Her mother was always disappointed in her. She's just like her father and that nasty twin of hers, all involved in this war, rather than taking care of the family She's nothing but a…"

"Shut. Your. Mouth!" Clara bellowed unable to control her anger any longer.

"I beg your pardon, you will not talk to me like that child."

"I'm not a child!. I'm twenty five years old. You will NOT talk about my father or Charles like that again, ever! Or you will pay! I swear it. You will regret the day you insulted them. Do you understand? They died protecting us. And my Dad and Charles were proud of me. They may be the only ones, but they were proud of me, and that means more to me than anything else. You are a pathetic!"

"Stop yelling at Auntie Jill Clara!" Anna snapped

"Anna, quiet, this does not concern you!" Clara replied.

"You have completely lost your nerve haven't you? Anna told me how she's gone funny since she's been brought here! Something you seemed to have neglected to tell me Lord Cornwallis"

"Well, it didn't seem to be a concern. The medic said it was due to a bad head injury. I my self have…"

"Oh don't fool yourself! She has always been an odd one. I'm telling you send her straight to one of those institutions."

"You don't stop do you?" Clara snapped

"Clara? Why are you yelling?" Megan asked running up to her, after being brought in my one of the soldier's wives.

"It doesn't matter sweetie." Clara said

"You're right. Lord Cornwallis, we will be leaving."

"As you wish, but what about Miss Edwards?"

"You may do with her as you wish. I will not care either way what happens to her. Anna into the carriage, Megan, come with me"

"Why? Where are we going?" Megan asked

"You will come to live with me! There will be lots of dolls for you to play with at my house, and pretty dresses to wear." Mrs. Johnson said in a high pitched voice, mimicking a child.

"What about Clara?" Megan asked

"_She_ will _not _be coming with us." Jill replied, with a rather nasty tone

"But I want to stay with Clara!" Megan exclaimed tearfully clutching Clara's arm tightly.

"No. You will not!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed firmly stepping forward and pulling Megan away, causing Megan to scream and kick furiously her aunt furiously.

"I want to stay with Clara!" Megan screamed biting her teeth into her aunt's arm, causing Mrs. Johnson to yell in pain and dropped Megan, who ran into Clara's arms crying hysterically.

"Oh Megan, sweetie, you have to go with Jill. It will just be for a while okay? I promise. I will get my self settled down somewhere and I will send for you." Clara said gently crouching down and pulling Megan into her arms

"But….can't I stay with you now?"

"Not yet sweetheart. Soon, just go to Aunt Jill. Please?" Clara pleaded trying her best not to let her emotions to get the best of her and be brave for the both of them.

"We're leaving now. I've wasted enough of my precious time here!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed grabbing a hold of Megan and shoving her into the carriage, as the poor child continued to kick and cry her arms outreached for Clara; Anna quickly followed her aunt, saying nothing to Clara, but gave her sister a cold stare of anger and hate. Clara looked on helplessly as her sisters were taken away. "Lord Cornwallis thanks for taking, adequate care of the girls. I hope we won't have to have an unpleasant meeting like _this_ again!"

"Uh, yes. It was er, nice to meet you." Cornwallis said quickly helping Mrs. Johnson into the carriage, the door slammed shut and the carriage took off, leaving everyone left standing there in a cloud of dust.

"That was rather interesting." Wilkins commented to Tavington

"Leave us!" Tavington said harshly not even looking at Wilkins. "And no word is to be repeated of what you saw, understood?"

"Yes sir" Wilkins said hurriedly, knowing well enough, Tavington was more than unhappy with what just aspired before them, and not to be argued with, or even worth being near for the moment.

"You! Go to my office, we have some matters to discuss." Cornwallis exclaimed to Tavington, before turning to Clara "Miss Edwards, come with us please" Clara silently followed Cornwallis, Tavington not more than a step behind her, he felt sorry for Clara having to experience such a meeting, in front of so many. He also remembered what it was like to be called a disappointment to ones family.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clara walked into the office, she found her self standing in a massive room, elegantly decorated with a wooden desk and leather chairs. A giant window was overlooking the entire encampment and the room was decorated with different maps, and framed pictures, including one of two dogs. The floors were a dark stained wood, and there was also a small area rug, resting under the desk, that was made of the finest materials and had some of the most elegant needle work Clara had ever seen. She barely had enough time to take in the beauty of the room, the wood work, everything about it. Nothing in the twenty first century came close to it, but her thoughts her interrupted when the door clicked shut.

"Please have a seat." Cornwallis said standing behind his desk motioning for Clara to have a seat. Clara sat down silently, still in shock from what transpired outside with her aunt, and trying to figure out what Cornwallis was up to. Tavington continued to stand behind her, waiting for any orders Cornwallis may give to him.

"That was a rather, different experience," Cornwallis started, as Clara pushed off the urge to say 'I told you so'

"But now we have a few matters to discuss, including where you will be staying. I'm told there is nothing left of your family', are you sure there isn't any distant family members alive?"

"No. Dad was an only child, grandparents are dead on his side, and Mom's parents have disowned me, along with the rest of her family. I have no one left here" Clara replied simply, trying ignore the pity in Cornwallis' eyes as he gazed at her.

"What about in England? We can have you on the next ship…" Cornwallis started but stopped as he saw Clara shake her head.

"My family has been here almost twenty years. We came here to help keep the peace, ensure no one tries to up rise against England. I've been off, with other things. No friends left, no family. Just, me" Clara said absently.

"Oh, well that does put us in a predicament" Cornwallis sighed "We could send you to one of the plantations where some of the families of the soldiers on duty stay. They're the ones who don't work here on the camp."

"I want to enlist in the army" Clara said quickly, cutting Cornwallis off.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want to enlist in the British Army" Clara said again looking directly at Cornwallis, who looked very confuse at the whole matter. Tavington looked down curiously at Clara, trying to decide what she was up to.

"You can't enlist in the army" Cornwallis finally said.

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Well, because you're a woman!" Cornwallis exclaimed "You cannot seriously be thinking of enlisting in the army."

"What does me being a woman have anything to do with it?" Clara protested

"Well, women are…..well, more fragile the men. They're delicate; war is no place for you, or any other woman for that matter."

"My family died, because of this war! I want to make sure those who killed them pay. And I assure you, I am perfectly able to fight in a war, just as well as any man"

"My dear, this has been a trying event for you, it's very understandable you would want to seek vengeance, but enlisting in the army is not acceptable. I will not allow it." Cornwallis exclaimed firmly.

"But.." Clara started but was quickly cut off, by Tavington, who stepped beside where she was sitting.

"My Lord, may I interrupt?"

"Well, you just did, Tavington, but very well go on."

"Now evidently, it is completely unacceptable for Miss. Edwards to enlist in the army, but might I suggest she help out in some other way? I'm sure she could help out here at the camp. She could help the soldiers, the other women. That way she can still help with the cause." Tavington explained.

Cornwallis sat there for a moment thinking things over "That would be acceptable, if Miss. Edwards agrees. What do you say?"

"I guess I can settle. I don't have much choice, there's not really a place for me to go." Clara replied.

"Well then that is settled. She'll be staying at your camp, and most of her duties will be around there, she can also help out at General Adam's camp, with Marie, I daresay she's been a bit overwhelmed working both camps alone." Cornwallis explained

"Well, the last women we had helping out at my camp was rather incompetent, my Lord. But my men and I do just fine ourselves." Tavington replied.

"Yes, well, Miss. Edwards seems to be an intelligent young woman, I'm sure she'll be up to par. But, as she will be at your camp, I leave it to you to watch over her. She could still be in danger; we do not know what those rebels wanted with her family. You will ensure her safety, or suffer my displeasure. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Miss Edwards does this work out for you?"

"I guess so." Clara sighed, wishing Cornwallis didn't demand Tavington to practically baby sit her. Did he think she needed someone to watch over her for her own well being? She had only been in the presence of Cornwallis for a few moments, and already, she couldn't stand the man. He was very fake, and frankly rather pompous and stupid. She found her self wondering how the man ever managed to get up to a rank of General, but her thoughts were again interrupted by the very man she was thinking about.

"Very good!" Cornwallis said "Now we have one more matter to discuss and that is the supplies we were able to obtain from your home."

"Supplies?" Clara asked curiously

"Yes. There where some supplies, horses, weapons and food rations in a large barn near your house. We where suppose to have men bring it back here, the day the family was attacked"

"They weren't destroyed during the attack?" Clara asked having a sudden flood of memories flow into her mind, one of which was a clear memory of her father explaining to her about the supplies they were holding until men from under General Cornwallis command, came to retrieve them.

"No. It seems the attack was made more for, well eliminating your family" Cornwallis said bluntly.

"I want to see them"

"The supplies?" Cornwallis asked "If you wish, just give me a moment, I have to gives orders to have your quarters set up. O' Hara!" Cornwallis said "Tavington if you would escort Miss, Edwards down to the stables and I will be right down."

"Yes my Lord" Tavington replied with a slight head bow, before he motioned for Clara to follow.

Clara stood up slowly and followed Tavington out of the room, as she left; a small man scurried into the room, wearing what looked to be an odd cut, white wig and a powered face. Clara had to take a double take at the man's appearance, which wasn't unnoticed by Tavington.

"O'Hara is Cornwallis man servant" Tavington commented.

"Interesting, outfit," Clara said slowly, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. O'Hara was the most ridicules dressed man she had ever seen. And she had seen some odd and oddly dressed people in her day.

Tavington gave a rare smirk of amusement, but it disappeared as quickly as it came as he led her to the stables. "There were a dozen horses, thirteen, if you include this one, but he's a little wild." Tavington began to explain as the approached a large fenced in area.

"Aramis! You're alright!" Clara exclaimed clucking her tongue, calling her horse over, who immediately trotted over to the edge of then fenced area to where Clara stood.

"I'd be careful with that one, he's thrown three men off him and trampled one other" Cornwallis said walking up behind her "Very dangerous"

"He's not dangerous!" Clara explained patting the black horse gently "He just doesn't like others riding him. He really only lets me ride him, I can show you."

"No, No! That won't be necessary! After all, you….oh! Are still recovering from your injuries" Cornwallis exclaimed worriedly watching Clara as she began to climb up on the ledge of the fence, but Tavington picked her up and brought her back to the ground.

"I'm perfectly able to ride a horse!" Clara objected

"I'm sure you are, but right now its best you rest! I promise I'll ensure no one rides him. As for the others, they are beautiful creatures, yes? Defiantly breed for war" Cornwallis exclaimed looking at the horses greedily. He reminded Clara like a child standing in a candy store "We brought back a great amount of rifles, pistols, and gun powder, along with some food rations."

"I see." Clara replied slowly.

"My Lord, I think it's only fair, for Miss. Edwards to decide how to disperse these supplies, they are after all, her property."

"Uh, now I'm not sure…" Cornwallis began

"The horses will be given to Colonel Tavington and the men who found my sisters and I. If it weren't for him er them, I'd probably be dead. I'd like to give them these horses as thanks of gratitude." Clara began watching Cornwallis grow a bright colour of red, he clearly wanted one of those horses for himself "As for the rest of the supplies, I leave it to you, Lord Cornwallis, to disperse them as you see fit"

"If that is what you wish" Cornwallis replied bitterly "Now, come I shall show you to your new quarters. I've took the liberty of having your trunk brought in"

Clara followed Tavington and Cornwallis across the entire camp to an area near a the woods, and the pool of small river, which stretched through out the camp. It was rather nice area, and the Green Dragons and the one other on joining camp clearly had the best spot picked out, scenery wise.

"Ah Marie, there you are, is everything ready?"

"Yes My Lord. We have the tent pitched next to Colonel Tavington's. Taking security measures like you asked" Marie explained

"_Security measures?_" Clara thought.

"We've also had a nice bed brought in form the mansion at your request; I had help from some generous soldiers and O'Hara. Oh and Lady Eleanor Domtar's, package has arrived, the blankets for the women's quarters are here, along with the one you ordered for Miss. Edwards"

"Oh excellent! Miss Edwards, I told a friend of mine about you being here, she was horrified to find you were stuck with an army cot and those blankets during your recovery and decided to send you a nice, down blankets. All the style in France and England. Filled with the finest feather she said, and covered with some of the finest materials. I'm sure you'll meet her at one of the many balls."

_"A mattress and a duvet_?" Clara thought, following everyone through a large tent "_For camping_?"

"Now for security measures your tent is connected to Colonel Tavington's. Just through that flap there. It goes directly into his personal living area, and through there is his sleeping quarters. Your living area is quite large; I do hope you're comfortable. You have a couple of chairs, nice and comfortable; I have some my self in my office, a night table and a table for meals, along with a wash stand and of course the bed. Just beautiful"

"Uhh yeah its cozy" Clara said, but thinking to her self how overdone this all was and how ridiculous Cornwallis sounded describing everything, but she had to admit, the British army sure knew how to live in style, even if it was during _war. _

"Excellent! I do hope you enjoy your self, but for the next week I expect you to rest, you still have not fully healed, rest in bed, and don't try anything strenuous. Marie will be more than happy to help you, and Tavington is just a shout away. I must go and thank Lady Domtar!" Cornwallis exclaimed excitedly "Good night to you all"

"Are you alright dear? You look pale" Marie asked

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I'm not surprised, after everything you been through, and those army cots in the infirmity are not very good for recovering." Marie said shaking her head. "Most soldiers don't get proper sleeping beds either. The colonels do of course and the women. The rest, get those awful army cots."

"It's a soldier's life." Clara muttered

"I suppose you're right" Marie said sadly "Come now lets get you something to eat."Clara followed eagerly, the food the medics gave her were breads, a bit of fruit and water, which was mixed with some sort of tonic that made her sleep. She protested saying, she shouldn't be sleeping this much, as she has a terrible concussion, but that made the medic shove the tonic down her throat, before she could finish.

Clara sat beside Marie and chatted with her. Although Marie was 'old fashioned' Clara immediately began to like her. Especially when no one was near to hear her. She learned loads of information about each of the soldiers. Who was the dumbest and laziest. Who always tried to impress the ladies. The Colonel on Maries Camp was stern, but also kind. Marie's husband was a Lieutenant and Clara noticed, wore the eyes of a man who saw far too much death and suffering from the war, but also saw hope. Tavington was different, so, where most of his men. He ate alone outside his tent watching everyone closely. He wore an expression that said if anyone where to disturb him they would pay. His men were, for the most part a lot more mean looking than most of the soldiers, they also seemed to have less of a personal relationship with the Colonel then the soldiers had with there Colonel at Marie's camp.

Clara sat into the night, staring into the sky, as then sun crept away for the night, wondering how she got here, and why she was meant to be here, when Marie broke her trail of thoughts.

"You should go to bed. You're about to fall asleep out here" Marie said kindly.

"Don't you need help with cleaning up?"

"No, you rest for a few days yet. Go on, I can handle things myself."

Clara nodded and said goodnight, as she carried a small lantern to her tent. She walked to her trunk and rifled through, finding what she wanted. Some of her medical supplies where there, from the 21st century, "At least I know I'm not crazy!" She muttered, picking some medications and supplies and tending to her wounds. She couldn't do much, but it was better than using what little supplies the medics had. She carefully hid the rest in the bottom of her trunk and climbed into bed.

The entire night was filled with dreams, or more so, memories, of two lives colliding together, they had so many similarities, with the obvious differences. She turned down a proposal in both lives, her mother refused to approve of her, along with most of the family in both lives. Megan adored her. Charles, James, and her father taught her everything she knew, especially in survival, and would fight to the end of the world for her. She also had horrible painful memories the night her family was killed. The same faces showed up, and things she never saw came as clear as day in her mind. She saw the man with a saber about to stab James in the back, Clara screamed n terror. She was standing there. Right there just feet away, maybe she could stop it, but the scene blurred away, and she quickly realized she was sitting bolt up in her bed, sweating, her long brown hair clung to her face as she looked around frantically, she barely had time to take in her surroundings when Tavington bolted in her room with his pistol drawn.

"He killed James. He caused the attack on them all. I knew there was something about him. I warned Charles and Mathew, but……I could have stopped it earlier……I should have.." Clara muttered incoherently

Tavington looked at her, holstering his pistol. "You remember something of that night?"

"Yeah" Clara muttered, still trembling

"Will you be able to give information about the attack that night?"

"Yeah" Clara muttered crawling out of bed, realizing she was still in the clothes she was wearing the day before.

"Meet me in my quarters in 10 minutes. I'd like as much information as you can give about the traitors who murdered your family. Would you like something to eat?"

"Coffee….." Clara replied "please."

"Very well" Tavington replied and walked out of the tent.

Clara washed her faced in the ice cold water, and quickly changed; making sure her wounds weren't infected. Thanks to the modern day medication, they were starting to look a little better. Within ten minutes she was standing in Tavington's quarters, beside a table with two chairs. The table was littered with maps and diagrams and many other random things, she could only assume had to do with the war and battle plans.

"I'm afraid to say, there isn't any breakfast, but it is after all just before five in the morning, most aren't up this time of day"

"Coffee is all I need. Don't eat breakfast much" Clara replied taking the steaming cup of coffee. It tasted like mud, but she didn't really care, it would do its job.

"Very well, have a seat. Now, before we start, I want to say that even small bits of information will be useful. From what we gather, the men who attacked you and your family, are still alive, we found traces of men who fled off to the east." Tavington explained

Clara went into a long explanation and description about the new soldiers who showed up at her house, about how some, especially the one with the scare gave her a "feeling" and how the same ones she remembered seeing attacking her family and other soldiers. She went into every detail, even some she wasn't sure she actually saw, but from the reactions of Tavington, and what she heard being discussed around the camp while she was forced to lay in the infirmary, it matched exactly to her story.

"Anything else?" Tavington asked

"Not that I remember. Right now at least" Clara replied

"Very well, that's was most useful." Tavington said rising form his seat, "I assure you, those men, and any other who harmed you and your family will pay dearly. You have my word!"

Clara nodded in reply as Cornwallis walked into the tent. "Good day to you, Colonel. Oh and you to Miss. Edwards. How are we today?" Cornwallis asked, cheerfully.

"Alright" Clara shrugged

"Wonderful!" Cornwallis exclaimed smiling "I'm surprised to see you up so early!"

"She was up, and I had asked her to share any information about the night her family was attacked." Tavington said quickly "It appears to be quite detailed and useful"

"Oh? Well that is good news to hear!" Cornwallis exclaimed "But I do need a few words with Tavington alone. So if you could excuse us."

"Sure" Clara said walking back to her own tent and sitting down on the bed, wishing she could be anywhere but here. She couldn't stand Cornwallis, he was the must pompous suck up she had ever met. Not to mention, she was tired of everyone treating her like she was some fragile piece of glass that had to bed talked too quietly and slowly, and shouldn't be hearing certain things, as they may upset her.

Sighing looked around her tent, and riffled through her trunk again, she saw the locket her father gave her and took it out carefully, a flood of memories, soared through her mind, she pushed away the urge to cry, as she opened the secret compartment, and found one of the daggers, that had an ankle holster on it. She fastened it around her ankle, and ensured her pants covered it up before she closed the trunk, and sat down at the center of the bed gazing sadly at the locket, only moments later, was she asleep.

Later that day, Tavington walked in about to ask Clara if she wished to eat lunch, when he stopped abruptly, noticing she was asleep, curled up in the center of her bed, her head resting on her hand, the other outstretched, clutching a silver locket. Tavington stood there for a minute watching her sleep before he snapped out of the trance he was in and walked out of the tent.

Clara spent much of the next two weeks, constantly being told by Cornwallis to rest and regain her strength, and she did so, bitterly. Although occasionally she sat by the river and sewed patches into uniforms, she spent most of her time, reading by the river, or trying to figure out how she was to get her self home. She'd wake everyday at dawn, finding her self one of the very few actually up at the time, Tavington had asked her why she was always up so early the one morning. She had almost told him, it was due to the fact she always had to be at the hospital for rounds, instructions, lessons or whatever else was planned for her before six o'clock each morning. Getting up at four thirty am, gave her time to shower, dress, grab her bag and run to the subway. Being up that early also ensured she would be able to grab her daily coffee from the Starbucks, around the corner from the hospital from, Danny, the coffee shop owner, who had her coffee ready for her each time. Always freed up waiting time. She was always got to her internship twenty minutes early, giving her time to finish her coffee and read over notes. It was a daily system she really missed, and without every morning she felt disorganized. But she knew, telling this to Tavington would be absurd, there wasn't medical schools, subways, or to her disappointment, Starbucks, here, and there certainly weren't women going to school to become doctors. So, she instead asked him the very same question he had asked her. This made Tavington look at her curiously for a moment, Clara couldn't tell if he was surprised about her question, or startled that someone didn't give him a direct answer to a question he had asked them. From what she had heard around camp, very few ever defied Tavington, those who did, often regretted it, greatly. He finally replied "There's too much to do, then to sleep away the morning" Clara told him that's why she was up so early as well.

Tavington was surprised by Clara; she was up at the crack of dawn, one of the first up in the entire camp, and one of the last to go to bed. With the exception of her first few days when she was recovering from her injuries, she slept very little, yet constantly offered to work, and seemed to rarely get tired. They rarely talked, but quickly became morning acquaintances, drinking tea or coffee together during each morning. Most of the time, they both just starred off into the distance, sipping their drinks, before departing to their separate routes, or business for the day.

Yet he found something strangely odd about her, he couldn't figure out what it was. There were some of the obvious differences that she did not conform to any societal norms that most women conformed to. She rarely dressed in skirts or anything remotely like what the women he was used to seeing dressed like, she spoke her mind quite often, and she often pushed the boundaries, far beyond what women were expected to. But this wasn't what surprised him the most, he knew she was hiding something or that there was more than meets the eye about her, or something, that made him advert much of his spare time toward her, that made him watch her closely. It was the only explanation he could think of. He was going to find out what that was, at all costs. Clara had caught the curiosity of Colonel Tavington, in an almost dangerous way, and no one escaped that without revealing what ever secrets they hid from him, or whatever information he wished to have.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Clara's twenty fifth day at the camp and possibly, in the wrong century, the previous few days she had done a lot more work, which to her was boring and simple, washing uniforms and blankets was not very fun. She set he final blankets to dry, and realized it was only noon, she thought she may just spontaneously combust, due to boredom, if she didn't get anything more exciting to do.

"How are you doing dear?" Marie asked as she approached Clara.

"Good, all done, the washing for now" Clara replied smiling

"Oh, good, didn't take you long, now I was wondering if you could help me with the dinner, the men have been working hard, and it's getting colder, so I thought some stew and bread would be great for them. But such a big amount of people between the two camps, possibly three, if Susan's camp joins us, I'll never get it ready. Would you mind helping me chop vegetables?"

"Uhh, sure." Clara replied following Marie to a fire and small table where massive amounts of carrots, potatoes, onions and other vegetables where stacked. "What kind of meat are you putting in?"

"Well I really wanted rabbit, but there isn't really anyone around who knows how to hunt them at the moment, so I guess we'll just have to stick with vegetables."

"I know how to hunt rabbit, any small game really" Clara replied "My father and brothers taught me"

"Really?" Marie asked, sounding more relived than surprised "But, I can't ask you to do that, especially alone!"

"Why not? That wooded area, is full of rabbits I bet, and I won't be that far from the camp. I doubt anything will happen to me in there."

"Oh….I'm not sure…….. maybe we can get a privet to escort you. That new boy is a bit useless on a horse, but…"

"Marie, I don't need an escort, I'll be back in plenty of time for dinner. Start boiling a pot of water with those three spices there, and let it simmer for most of the day. By then I'll be back with the rabbit, we'll add that in, potatoes, carrots and maybe some onions. It will be delicious."

"Alright, just be careful." Marie said worriedly

Clara smiled "I will. I'll get a bow, and my horse and I'll be back before you know it."

Clara practically skipped to her tent, and grabbed the small hand held crossbow and small darts and arrows that came with it. She slung them in a small bag on her back, and grabbed a large sack to shove the rabbits in. The she ran to Aramis.

"Hi old pal! Bet you've missed me huh?" Clara asked as she grabbed a saddle and reigns and jumped to her horse, riding quickly to the woods. She smiled, as Aramis galloped, finally being able to do something enjoyable. For the first few minutes she road around the woods, with Aramis, finally being able to give him exercise, and taking in the scenery around her. Eventually she even began to let the horse do small jumps over turned down trees, but even without exercise over the last month, he seemed to have never stopped running and jumping, as he was as swift as usually.

"That a boy!" Clara said patting him on the head. "Now how about we hunt some rabbit?" He horse snorted in reply and Clara began her hunt for rabbit.

It was early into the evening when Tavington, and the Green Dragons road into camp, quickly followed my General Adams and his men. Tavington jumped down from his horse and gave it to the stable men, he pulled off his helmet and looked around, noticing Clara's horse was missing. Anger flashed in his eyes, and he marched towards his and Clara's tents, quickly searching, and noticing Clara was not in there through his helmet in and stomped towards Marie.

"Where is Miss Edwards?" Tavington barked

"Clara? Oh, well she volunteered to hunt some rabbit, in the woods for the stew." Marie replied

"And you let her go? Is she with anyone?" Tavington asked his voice sounding angry, but his eyes had some worry in them

"No, she said she didn't need any assistance. And she took off." Marie replied

"She went off into the woods alone? Unbelievable" Tavington muttered before he spun around and marched back to his tent, he grabbed a musket, and marched towards the woods.

"What was that all about?" Wilkins asked stepping beside Marie.

Clara had lost track of time in the woods, it was so beautiful, so peaceful and the woods were filled with rabbits, and other small game, including pheasant, turkeys and a few other small edible animals. She had already caught five rabbits and was looking for a sixth, when she finally spotted it, a fat brown one innocently sniffing at a flower.

"Sorry Thumper, but its time to join your friends" Clara muttered, before releasing the trigger and an arrow silently released hitting the rabbit in the neck, it falling down dead instantly.

Tavington watched her closely, hidden behind a grouping of trees and large shrubs, slightly stunned at her accuracy. As Clara walked over to the rabbit and picked it up by the ears and carried it over to her horse, stuffing it in a bag.

"What do you think Aramis? Should we head back? Don't want Mr. Pompous Cornwallis to have an aneurism because I went hunting, now do we?" Clara asked the horse in a mocking tone. Tavington took this as an opportune moment, and snuck up behind Clara grabbing her wrist and swiftly trying to get her turned her around to face him. But too his surprise, Clara's reflexes where quicker than he thought and she almost had the cross bow pointed at him, if he hadn't managed to grab he other arm, and force her into a iron tight bear hold, causing Clara to drop the cross brow to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me, you son of a b……!" Clara startled yelled as she struggled trying to kick at Tavington's knees, but was quickly cut off, by strong hand muffling her shouts.

"Now, now, is that really necessary?" Tavington said into Clara's ear, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Colonel Tavington?" Clara asked

"Miss Edwards." Colonel Tavington replied "Can I assume, if I let you got you won't try to shoot me with that weapon, and we can talk, peacefully?"

"Yes" Clara replied quietly

"Good" Tavington said, with a smirk across his face as he let Clara go and picked up the fallen Cross bow. Clara turned around facing Tavington, trying to figure out if she was in trouble, or if this was just some game of intimidation Tavington was trying to play.

"Err.." Clara began but Tavington silenced her, by holding his hand up.

"Now, may I ask you why you just tried to shoot an Officer of the British Army?"

"Well, to be fair… you did jump out at me." Clara replied "And the cross bow wasn't loaded at the time….."

"I guess that was just poor planning on your part" Tavington replied simply "But still not an excuse to point a weapon at me."

"Or more of, the arrows and weapon they belong to, are more intended for rabbits and other game, not British Officers, jumping out at me. But I think you know that." Clara replied calmly, hoping she wasn't stepping out of bounds.

Tavington raised an eyebrow, at Clara and looked at her closely for a moment, his mouth drawn into a tight line for what seemed like endless seconds, before his face relaxed "I can see you not one to be easily intimidated, and I don't think anything of your attempt, to shoot me."

"Okay…." Clara said slowly

"But, that doesn't mean, I'm not angry that you decided to wander off into the woods alone. Its very dangerous you know."

"I highly doubt I'll be attacked by a wolf or coyote, and I am armed. Despite what Pom…General Cornwallis thinks, I can take care of my self"

"I'm sure you can. But I was referring to rebel spies." Tavington replied "There are many who would kill, or capture you and would…..ah..use you for their own means."

"The rebels actually get this close to the British encampment; I never thought them to be _that _stupid."

"Well, they are rebels, but we are a good hour or two, walk away from camp, leaving plenty of land and opportunity to attack an unsuspecting foe."

"Right…." Clara trailed off awkwardly.

"Now, if you really feel the need, to hunt, maybe wait until someone can escort you, or do it closer to the camp?"

"I guess that's reasonable" Clara replied, trying to figure out Tavington was trying to get at. She knew his reputation, and this was odd for him "Good. Now that, that is sorted out, how many rabbits did you get?"

"Six." Clara replied simply walking over to stand beside Tavington who was examining the bag of dead rabbits.

"Impressive." Tavington said. "But I think its time we get you back to camp. We don't want….what did you call him? Mr. Pompous Cornwallis, to worry, do we?"

"Er, yeah." Clara replied blushing. As she walked towards her horse and swung her self on him, Tavington grabbed the reins and began to lead Clara out of the woods. An hour latter they emerged into the camp, and once they ensured Aramis was back in the stables, they walked back to Marie and another woman, who was aiding her with food preparations.

"Your back. The Colonel found you then?" Marie said quickly.

"Yes, I'm back. I was fine in there my self, but I'll be more careful next time, if that's the wish of the Colonel and General Cornwallis. I have six large rabbits."

"Six? That's more than enough! I guess Susan's camp can have some too." Marie said excitedly pointing to a small woman, with a black hair tied into a bun, who had busied her self with cutting potatoes and carrots.

"Exactly who, is going to skin and chop the rabbits, Marie? You said your self, you've never been good at that, and I'm certainly not going to do it, the very thought makes me ill."

"I could assist" Wilkins said stepping forward.

"Nonsense, you've been out all day. All that rabbit gone to waist" Susan exclaimed, a little over dramatically.

"I can skin a rabbit. It's not that difficult, nor do I find it to make me ill"

"You know how to skin a rabbit properly?"

"Sure!" Clara said "You skin them the same way you'd skin a cat! Only one way to do it actually"

Wilkins heard that, and snorted up water, as he tried to hide the shock in his face "Did she say skin a cat?"

Susan sat there looking horrified for a moment, before continuing on with the potatoes, as Clara set off to find a large knife, and began to prepare the rabbits. About two hours later, the camps where all enjoying a delicious rabbit stew.

Tavington sat just a few feet from Clara, who spent the night talking about her family to Marie. From what he overheard, she had a twin brother Charles, then there was James who was 17, Anna, the twins who where 10, Gregory who was 8 and then Megan, who was 4.

"There was also Mathew. I guess you could say he's my brother too." Clara said sadly "He was 16, when his family died, so Dad took him in. He quickly trained to be a great solider. And for a while, I had a small crush on him. He actually asked me to marry him once."

"Is he then one you turned down?" Marie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, as you heard from my, _lovely_ Aunt, I turned him down." Clara replied

"Why on earth did you?" Susan asked "Sounds like a perfectly lovely man"

"Because I didn't love him, and he didn't understand me. I had, my own thing going on, and he just thought it was a phase. He thought that, I should settle down and let him take care of me. I didn't want that." Clara explained

"Well, hunny, that's what husbands are for. They're there to take care of you. I know you're type. New aged women, think that they can do just fine on their own…..when will you all learn?"

Clara smiled in reply, trying her best not to say something sarcastic back, Susan was a little prissy, but once you sat down to talk to her, she wasn't half bad. As the night continued on, as the three camps sat together, talking of better times, almost as if there was no war going on. Later that night Clara said her good nights to the last few people at the fire and walked to her tent, nodding to Tavington, who eyes followed her, after she disappeared behind the flaps of her tent, he pulled out the letter Charles gave him the night he found Clara, re-reading the hand writing on it.

"_To Clara, Love Always, Mathew." _

Tavington took another glance at the sealed letter before tossing it into the fire, it quickly burning, leaving nothing left except a few ashes.

* * *

Theres the first five chapters for you all. Thats all I have written so far, so I'll get busy and write a few more chapters, it may be a while before I can add new ones up, because I'm about to move, and there may be lack of internet for a while, but I'll take that time to get some great chapters written. I hope you enjoy them. ) Keep on reading.

J.


	6. Chapter 6

The days lingered on for Clara as they began to grow colder, she was slightly bitter, at the lack of warmth, the southern state actually had, it was no Florida, or Caribbean, that was for sure, but it was still much warmer than in Canada. Right now, it would be cold enough to snow, she woke up that morning, ticked off the marker, telling her it was day 72. She had been there, in the 1700s for 72 days now. Not all of the days where horrible and boring, she was able to go into the woods as much as she liked, as long as she promised to stay close to the camp and didn't linger in there too long. Although she was sure Cornwallis was oblivious she actually set foot in the woods, or hunted. He usually came by the same time, every day, to briefly have a little chat, he smiled overly drastic, making it look fake and commented on how isn't life on a camp much better than fighting in the war. Every time Clara tried her best not to retort "Actually, I'm so bored some days, I think about jumping into a river…" but she always managed to resist the urge and gave a combination between a nod and rolling of the eyes.

That morning Clara walked out of the tent, pulling a long sweater on tying it tightly closed. It was so long it fell just an inch bellow her knees, but it was thick and kept her warm on the chilly day. She pulled her hair back and walked to a small fire, noticing there was already water boiling, and cups ready for her morning drink. Tavington emerged from his own tent, reading of a piece of paper, looking irritated.

"Morning" Clara said sitting down at a log seat, with a steaming cup of coffee.

"And to you" Tavington replied, sipping his own drink. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Oh…." Clara started trying not to sound sarcastic "I have an exciting day of…sewing….or maybe today it will be chopping….or laundry, some days I get the joy of that."

"You sound thrilled." Tavington replied

"Uh huh." Clara said staring off into the distance. "What about you?"

"I have the joy, of training new recruits to the Green Dragons. I better get some better men, then the usual morons I get." Tavington explained "But by the looks of the information I've been given, most of them are just rejects from other divisions."

"Trade you places. I train the recruits, you take the laundry" Clara mumbled

Tavington turned to her for a moment, staring at her sitting there, surprised she had the nerve to say something like that to him, but at the same time, had to smile to himself. The girl had guts.

It was later that day, when Clara sat her self at the river bank with a book. There was almost nothing to do at the camp, so again Clara found her self rereading the musketeer saga. She sat feet away from where Tavington was training the new recruits on the proper skills of how fire a musket, from what she saw, most were failing, miserably. Clara sighed, deciding it wasn't the time to read a book and began to descend down the hill towards the stables, thinking she'd take Aramis for a ride. She walked a little out of the way, so she would walk just behind the men practicing the gun fire, to ensure, no stray bullets would meet her path. She stopped as she watched some poor, young solider, attempt to load the gun, but he seemed to lack the ability, to use his hands, nearly dropping the gun twice.

"They're a little rusty huh?" Wilkins asked as he walked up beside Clara eating an apple.

"Oh for Crying- out -loud!" Tavington spat, when the solider dropped the gun for the third time.

"More of that they're pathetic. I mean, most of them are lucky they can even load the gun, let alone fire it." Clara exclaimed

"Oh, I like to see you try" a second soldier said who overhead Clara. "It's harder than it looks."

"Uh huh, because it takes _so_ much brain power to load a musket and shoot a giant, red, square target!" Clara replied sarcastically

"Go ahead, you have a go!" The soldier said smirking, his friend standing beside him trying to hide the amusement on his face.

"Alright, hand it over." Clara said walking up to them.

"What's going on here?" Tavington asked stepping forward.

"This girl here thinks she can actually load a musket and shoot on target, by her self" The one soldier protested.

"Really now, you have your doubts? Very well, let's see what she can do, shall we?" Tavington asked, relieved he didn't have to watch the embarrassment of men sent to him any further.

"Sure she can handle that?" A third soldier asked laughing, the other new recruits jointing in except for the klutz, he looked as if he regretted the day he signed up to be in the army.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Wilkins asked discarding his apple and stepping forward, "I mean she may seriously harm…."

"Pay attention Wilkins, I believe the recruits are about to be taught a very valuable lesson." Tavington replied.

Wilkins looked shocked but turned to watch Clara as she grabbed the musket, poured in the gun powered and packed it down. Within seconds she had took her aim and shot the gun off, hitting the target in the center.

"Wow!" Wilkins whispered.

Tavington smiled as he watched the shocked faces of the soldiers before him, and walked up beside Clara who was still holding the musket.

"I…er…." The one soldier stammered

"Here, take it back, if you're sure you can handle it" Clara said with a devious grin."Colonel Tavington! What is going on here! Why in the world, is the young Miss. Edwards, firing a gun? Someone as delicate as her should not be using a musket. It is completely unacceptable, why would you let this happen?"

"My Lord, I was just demonstrating to the recruits, on how simple, it is to fire a musket. Since these men, lack any ability to do so. Miss. Edwards was kind enough to demonstrate." Tavington replied, bitterly.

"Oh I see. She should not be doing such things, even if she was able to do it quite perfectly, guns, weapons aren't meant for women." General Cornwallis exclaimed. "Miss. Edwards, why don't you go get some fresh air, it will do you good. Ignore all this nonsense, and don't worry yourself with such things."

"It's Ms!" Clara exclaimed angrily

"I beg your pardon? I didn't realize you where married!"

"Not Mrs, Ms!" Clara exclaimed angrily, nearly yelling at Cornwallis "And I would appreciate it, if you stopped talking to be as if I'm some incompetent child, who is incapable of caring for them selves, or understand simple tasks!"

"Miss Edwards. I know these times are frustrating, after such loses, so you may be prong to out bursts. You are a woman and women aren't……well they have less ability to accomplish tasks, they are physically weak. Now I will forgive you for your rudeness. But I will hope in the feature, you will use better judgement." Cornwallis exclaimed

"Very well, _my lord_" Clara exclaimed as she walked off towards her horse, she quickly saddled him up and road off to the woods, passing a stunned Cornwallis.

"What….what is she doing?" Cornwallis stammered

"I believe, she's riding a horse" Tavington replied smirking

"Yes, thank you Tavington, I can see that. But why is she going off alone, unescorted, into the woods? It's far too dangerous! What is she thinking?"

"She seemed upset." Wilkins said simply "Maybe due to the argument"

"Well, of course, she a women, they're delicate, emotional, but she can harm her self. O'Hara, Wilkins, you will go and find her, and ensure she is brought back safely. And I suggest you watch her closely, so she doesn't try this again! This is complete nonsense! The nerve of her!"

"My Lord, maybe I should" Tavington started, but was cut off.

"You will finish training these men. And when you are done, you will place closer attention to Miss. Edwards, and you will not allow her to behave in such nonsense any further. Understood?"

"Very well My Lord" Tavington replied.

"O Hara, Wilkins on you go. Escort her to her quarters, and make sure she does not leave until Tavington or I have spoken to her. Good day to you all."

O'Hara and Wilkins walked through the woods together, following the freshly made hove prints "We may want to go and get some horses" Wilkins said quietly

"Nonsense, she is just a women, there is no way she could have gotten far." O'Hara replied as they walked into a small clearing, that sat on top of a small hill. "Ah there she is. Miss. Edwards, come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere." Clara replied, as she stood beside her horse, staring off into the distance, holding the reins tightly in her hands.

"I think you will find you have no choice in the matter." O'Hara replied placing his hand, around Clara's arm and began to pull her down the hill.

"Unhand me!" Clara shrieked struggling away from O'Hara. She tried to yank her arm out of his grips, but his grip tightened, using more force to drag Clara down the hill.

"You are coming with us."

"No, I'm not!" Clara exclaimed finally pulling her arm free and punching O'Hara hard in the face."

"You little BITCH" O'Hara exclaimed slapping Clara hard in the face, she toppled backward, landing on the ground. She sat there staring at O'Hara in shock. Her body trembling with a mixture of anger and pain, as O'Hara grabbed Clara by the arm, pulled her to the feet, and tightening his grip, so hard around her arm, Clara yelped in pain. It was nearly impossible for her to do anything but obey.

"O'Hara, you are out of hand. You are hurting Miss. Edwards…"

"Silence, Wilkins, I am your superior, you will obey, and keep your mouth shut. She has disrespected Lord Cornwallis, and attacked a solider. I will use any force I see fit, to ensure my safety. Now you will follow us, and bring her horse back."

Clara was dragged after O'Hara, being lead around like an animal, it took them a few minutes to return to camp and O'Hara had lead her into her tent.

"If you ever, pull a little stunt like that again, I will ensure you are locked up. Understood?"

Clara didn't answer, but tried to stare down O'Hara, despite the fact her body, was trembling uncontrollably, tears were swelling in her eyes.

"I asked you a question, have you understood what I have said, yes or no?"

Again, Clara refused to answer, as she tried not to lose her ground.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" O'Hara yelled stepping towards Clara and, gripping her arm "Or do I have to persuade you?"

"Yes." Clara finally said hoarsely stepping back from O'Hara.

O'Hara looked at her with a satisfied smile, before he left Clara in her tent. He had barely disappeared though the flaps, when Clara began sobbing loudly, tears streaming down her checks. Everything that happened to her over the past months, the deaths of her family, her hatred for Cornwallis, and most of the others at the camp, physical pain, emotional pain, it all came rushing over her. She always kept her emotions hidden, she rarely showed them. She had to be the strong one, always. There was never time to be weak, but she felt her self lose control.

"Clara, I heard shouting….Clara….what's wrong?" Marie asked hurrying into the room and towards Clara. Marie had just stepped beside Clara and wrapped her arms around her, when Clara collapsed to the ground, in a fit of sobs, crying hysterically into Marie's arms.

"Clara, hunny, what happened? Did O'Hara do something?" Marie asked looking at Clara, holding her face in her hands, as Clara tried to look away, but Marie already spotted a large bruise forming on her face and another on her arm, where O'Hara gripped her arm to tightly. "Did he do this?" Marie asked

Clara nodded, as she continued to sob into Marie's arms, when Susan came into the room.

"What is going on? I can hear her from outside." She exclaimed walking up beside them.

"Susan, can you make her some tea and grabbed me that blanket?" Marie asked, still holding Clara in her arms.

"Yeah….." Susan said, sounding worried "Is everything alright?"

Marie shook her head, but remained silent, as Susan wrapped a blanket around Clara, before leaving the room.

Meanwhile Wilkins finished unsaddling Clara's horse, and began searching for Tavington; he finally spotted him, watching the soldiers finish up their drills. Wilkins watched for a moment, before he marched up to Tavington and whispered something into his ear. Tavington looked at Wilkins, glaring at him for a moment, before dismissing the new recruits, and marched off.

He soon found O'Hara, walking back towards the Mansion, where he and Cornwallis stayed. Before O'Hara knew it, Tavington drove his firs into O'Hara's ribs. O'Hara crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain, as he tried to get to his feet, but Tavington kicked him hard, and stepped on O'Hara's chest, ensuring he would stay on the ground.

"I will only tell you this once. If I ever, hear that you have so much as laid a fingerer on Ms. Edwards again, you will suffer my displeasure. And trust me when I say, you will regret the day you ever came to this earth. Understood? Good." Tavington said through gritted teeth, kicking O'Hara hard in the ribs once more "Oh, and if you repeat a word, of our little chat, I _will_ kill you."

Tavington marched off, leaving O'Hara lying there, as he walked towards his tent, searching for Clara. He walked in to see Clara, still crumpled on the ground, sobbing into Marie's arms.

"I don't belong here, I hate it here, I have no one, and I don't belong in this time. I lost my family, and everything I have ever cared for……I want it to be over."

"Clara, dear, it will be okay. I promise you" Marie whispered soothingly. "Have a cup of tea, and then I want you to lay down, and rest. I'll stay her as long as you like. But you need to rest sweetie."

"Will she be alright?" Wilkins asked stepping beside Tavington and Susan, who stood in the corner. "I didn't think he hit her that hard.

"I think it's more than that, she….well seems, to have had a bit of a break down. Not surprised, the poor dear has kept everything inside since she's gotten here. She hasn't shed a tear, about her family, I think everything has just, spelt over. But he did seem to hit her pretty hard, nasty bruise on her face." Susan whispered.

"I think it is best the both of you leave." Tavington said as he ushered the two out of the tent. "Marie, I would like to speak with you, when you're able"

Marie nodded as Tavington walked out, to find Susan and Wilkins discussing what had happened. '

"He actually hit her, so hard she was knocked over?" Susan asked sounding shocked.

"Wilkins, was there any reason, why you did not try to stop O'Hara from man handling Ms. Edwards?"

"I did try, but he is a senior officer and he…."

"Any threat should have been ignored, if it meant it could protect her. Instead, you let it happen. Very disappointing." Tavington said bitterly, and leaving the two to gossip, as he sat on a log outside his tent, eyes, filled with fury.

Over the next ten days, Clara barley ate, or appeared to sleep. She rarely left her tent and was usually found curled up in corner, her eyes often swollen. Cornwallis constantly claimed she was just acting like a woman does, overly emotional, and shrugged it off saying she was likely just having emotional problems. But many members of the Green Dragon camp and Marie's camp were growing worried.

Clara had completely shut down, Marie thought it was an emotional break down, and contently watched over her. Susan thought Clara should be removed and placed in a proper care facility.

Meanwhile, Tavington was growing increasingly irritable. He wouldn't let many see, but he was worried about Clara, he also realized how much he missed her as a morning companion. Marie approached him one morning, her eyes looking worn and tired.

"There isn't much change in her. I wish I knew more what I can do. Maybe you can talk to her?"

"And how will that help?" Tavington snapped

"I don't know if it will. But she always seemed comfortable around you."

"I'm leaving for scouting of the rebels tomorrow, and I won't be back for a while…." Tavington replied "But I will see what I can do."

Later that night Tavington walked in to Clara's tent. She was sitting, her back against a pile of pillows, her eyes looking red, her face still pale. "Ms. Edwards? I want you to know, that O'Hara won't harm you, or try anything like what he did again. He has been warned. There isn't anything you need to be afraid of." Tavington said quietly. There was a long silence between the two of them, before Clara finally spoke.

"That's not what I'm afraid of…it's not what it is at all."

"Then, what has made you shut down. You have my strict confidence and if harm has been done, it can be dealt with."

"Everything that I have ever feared has happened to me. Everything. My Dad, Charles and James, the only people who ever supported me, who ever just loved me, for me are dead. Megan has been taken away from me, and I don't know if I'll ever see her again. Family murdered. And now, my biggest fear has come true. I lost my freedom. Almost everyone here treats me like an animal, I'm imprisoned here, like I'm in capable of doing anything, and I hate it. I hate the ones who are doing it to me, and I hate myself for letting it happen."

Tavington starred at Clara in surprise, Clara had proven to be far more complex then he anticipated.

"You have suffered some horrible injustices. And you're right. Most people here don't see you for who you are. They are blind; they can't see how intelligent and strong you are, physically and mentally. You are a unique young woman, not like any of the ones here. Your difference may be unusual, but I know you are one who will fight for what you want, I've already seen it. Don't let them take it away, or everything you do fear will come true."

Clara watched Tavington closely, curious to the change. It was so different then the cold, sarcastic Colonel she saw at the camp, but then again, everyone had their layers. She remained silent, but gave a slight nod of the head.

"I'm leaving the camp for a while, along with most of the soldiers, I hope you are well when I return. Marie and her husband, Lt. Gordon, will be here, if you need them, you know where to find them." Tavington said quickly leaving Clara in her tent, thinking everything over.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days after the majority of the soldiers had left when Clara emerged from the tent. It was a dull day, the sky grey and swirling with clouds but the sun seemed to be trying to peak through. Marie hurried to Clara once she realized she was finally out of bed.

"How are you feeling?

"Alright, tired, I guess. But I Feel like getting out of bed today." Clara replied

"I'm glad to see you up, we were getting worried."

"I was…..just…"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah. That's a way of putting it. I'm starting to think I'm never going to get back to…. the way things used to be. Among other things" Clara replied distantly.

"It's been hard for you. I can tell. But if you need to talk, I am here. I won't let anyone know what has been said. "Even if it's about the future."

Clara smiled "So you don't think I'm crazy, for saying I'm from a different time?"

"No dear, I don't. I believe we all have are reasons, to why we're here. You have a purpose for being here. Maybe there is something in this time you need to change, maybe it will help you some how."

"Are you saying that I am here to change something that could cause a chain of events and save my family?"

"That's a possibility. It could mean anything, but what I do know and believe is that you're here for a purpose, like the rest of us. And soon, you will find what that is." Marie said smiling. "I better go, get some dinner ready. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine…I can help."

"Just relax for now, you look exhausted. Get some sleep, something good to eat. Then get back to work tomorrow, your not much use to me, if you're falling asleep on the job." Marie said smiling. Clara grinned in reply, but remained sitting there; thinking over everything Marie had just told her.

Over the next few weeks, Clara roamed around the grounds occasionally helping out at the camp, but mostly kept to her self, reading or taking in the wilderness. It was still cold, but it was refreshing. Yet, the words of Marie haunted her mind; she found her self wondering what her purpose here was, if that was why she was really here for. Over the weeks she also found her self, fairly alone. She had Marie, but she missed the company of Tavington. She knew she couldn't exactly call him a friend and they never really had any meaningful conversations, except for that one time before he left. But he was also just easier to be around, than the rest of the people there. Especially compared to the vile Cornwallis, Tavington seemed to treat her more like an equal, rather than an object, which was one of the things Clara, had always valued the most.

At the same time she found her self wondering how true the stories she about him heard were. There were rumours a boy was killed on a farm during a raid. He wasn't a soldier, but he, from what some of the returning soldiers had said, tried to free a prisoner. Either way, she found her self debating over how morally wrong it really was. People claimed the brutality of it. Clara thought it was cruel, but reminded her self, it was a time of war. No one is safe, and there rules of war, are basically, there are no rules. There is you and "the enemy" that's it. You oppose the enemy; you will likely pay the price, usually with your life, yet that still wasn't an excuse for killing him.

Other stories told her again, of Tavington's brutality, some claimed he earned a nick name, of the Butcher, he was not a man who showed mercy. Other rumours and tales came around at the main camp, some of the deaths of soldiers, some of which Clara knew. The soldiers who made fun of her and her ability to shoot a weapon had all died, battles were won, the enemy was defeated at many assaults, but most disturbing news that came along, was one of a rebel ghost. Who alone, attacked and killed many men. The news came to a shock to the main camp, and many mourned the deaths of the soldiers that night.

It was late into the evening, as Clara sat under a large tree reading, the three musketeers, for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had been there. She stopped to watch a group of servants, who began to scurry around, setting up lanterns and bringing large trays of fruits, and meat into a large tent. Clara also could see many of the soldiers returning into camp. She smiled as she saw familiar faces who had returned safely.

"Good evening Miss. Edwards!" A cheerful voice exclaimed standing beside her

"Good evening Wilkins" Clara replied looking up.

"How are we today? Better than the last time we seen each other I hope?"

"Yes…I am" Clara replied dully.

"That's great. You should make your way down, to the officer's tent. No one will mind you going down. It's a celebration after all." Wilkins explained smiling "It was a great victory on the battlefield today."

"Oh, yeah okay" Clara replied standing up, and brushed some dirt of her pants.

"I'll see you down there in a moment then"

"Uh….. right" Clara replied awkwardly before she walked down the hill towards the tent. She was nearly there when she saw Tavington walk into the tent covered in dust and dirt, she was about to enter then tent herself, when she stopped dead at the voices she heard inside.

"Always to early, always to eager for glory" Cornwallis exclaimed.

"For victory, my lord" Tavington replied sounding taken aback "I believe we took the field."

"Next time, you wait for my command." Cornwallis replied angrily.

"It appears, that Colonel Tavington likes to make his own commands" O'Hara exclaimed with a sneer, a remark that made Clara's jaw drop.

"_That twitchy little rat!_" Clara thought.

"O'Hara tells be you've earned the nick name, the Butcher, among the populous. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

"Very well my lord." Tavington replied noticing Cornwallis feed a large portion of meat to his dogs.

"Gentleman! To victory!" Cornwallis exclaimed happily raising his glass before turning to leave the tent. "Miss. Edwards, how nice to see you up and about. I do hope that means you're well!"

Clara nodded, as she still lingered just outside the tent, wishing Cornwallis hadn't seen her standing there. "I feel better, thanks."

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Cornwallis exclaimed not noticing that Clara had just kicked one of his dogs, for trying to eat her shoes. "Like the dogs? Beautiful aren't they?"

"Uhhh….."

"Well, I would like more than anything to stay and chat, but I have maters to attend before I turn in for the night, but make sure you join in the celebrations. It was a great victory." Cornwallis said smiling "Goodnight"

Clara nodded, as she watched Cornwallis leave his dogs and O'Hara following behind, Clara sighed, before entering into the tent, grabbing a glass of champagne she looked around, to see Tavington, his back to her, standing and staring at a large picture of Cornwallis' dogs.

"Is it really necessary to have pictures of those stupid dogs all over camp? What next golden statues?" Clara exclaimed sarcastically walking up towards Tavington. He spun around looking angry, but it quickly disappeared, his eyes softening when he saw Clara.

"Cla…Ms. Edwards." Tavington said "I see you seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah, I am." Clara replied "So what is with these dogs?"

"Ah, they were a gift from the King, to show his appreciation towards Cornwallis services."

"Ah….very generous….. because Cornwallis, really more stupid animals following him around where ever he goes, as if O'Hara wasn't enough. He's a twitchy little rat."

Tavington smiled slightly; glad to see Clara was back to her old self again."O'Hara hasn't bothered you at all, since the incident, has he?"

"No, he hasn't been around camp much. But I also avoid him when ever he's around. I fear I may accidentally push him in a river." Clara replied

"Good to hear" Tavington replied "Did you do much around camp?"

"Not really. It's been boring here. I've been mostly reading and rereading the few books I have." Clara replied dully. "I'm not able to do much, since Cornwallis has made it clear I shouldn't be off anywhere on my own."

Tavington looked at Clara for a moment, knowing very well that being forced to stay on camp was tearing her apart inside. "Tomorrow is a free day, a day off I guess you could call it for most of the officers. I have er… a meeting in early in the morning, but after I am free. I can take you for a ride. I'm guessing you haven't road that horse of yours in quite awhile. It will give you a chance, to leave here for a while."

"Really? Clara exclaimed excitedly "That would be great. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It would be my pleasure." Tavington replied

Clara smiled "By the way. Congratulations, I hear it was a great victory on the battlefield."

"It was." Tavington replied

"To victory, and to England!" Clara said, raising her glass towards Tavington in a toast before taking a sip of the champagne.

Tavington gave a slight raise of his own, watching Clara drink it.

"Wow, this tastes….like…well awful" Clara choked after taking a large mouthful of it.

"It is a little strong for a lady such as your self." Wilkins said stepping up beside her "I don't find it half bad."

"Strength has nothing to do with it. More to the fact it tastes, like cat piss." Clara replied simply.

Wilkins laughed his face bright red, which made Clara look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I think I'll go …..now" Clara said "Good night Colonel"

"I'll walk you!" Wilkins exclaimed stepping towards her quickly.

"No….uh that's alright." Clara replied walking quickly towards the exit "Really, it's still fairly light out, I can manage."

Clara walked out, but only took a few steps before she stopped and looked around. She realized just how beautiful of a night it was. She wandered up the hill where she as sitting earlier, when she noticed the full moon was glowing bright. She stopped and stared at it, smiling. It looked so different here. The sky was dotted with millions of stars, which you could actually see. Half the time in the future, the stars where covered up by city lights and pollution. But here, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Part of her wished she took notice to the beauty earlier, rather than hating every aspect of the time here so far. There were some aspects of the place, that weren't half bad. She sat there under the tree just gazing at the sky smiling, not noticing the person watching her.

Tavington stood at the bottom of the hill, listening, or at least pretending to listen to Bordon and Wilkins ramble on about the battle, as he watch Clara. He was trying to figure her out, but couldn't. Part of him knew there was still more to the girl then she let on, she held a dark secret, perhaps dangerous secret. He was still determined to find that out, but another part found himself looking at her in a new way. A young, intelligent, beautiful woman, who refused to confirm to society, but also had a unique and mysterious vibe about her, all of these characteristics were what made him drawn to her more.

It was later than night when Tavington walked up the hill towards Clara noticing she was still sitting under the tree. He walked up beside her, realizing she was actually asleep, her chest rising slowly with each breath. "Ms. Edwards?" he whispered

Clara mumbled something as she slowly open her eyes, nearly jumping four feet in the air, before scrambling up swinging her arm out for a punch, when she saw someone standing over her.

"Calm down. It's just me!" Tavington said stepping back, with his hands raised.

"Sorry, you just startled me." Clara replied, holding her hand to her chest, and trying to catch her breath. "Must have dozed off, have I been out here long?"

"You've been up here for a few hours. I didn't realize you had fallen asleep. Lucky I came around. Or you would have been out here all night."

"Hmmm." Clara replied rubbing her arms for warmth. "It's getting cold. Lucky you came I guess."

"Here." Tavington said quickly, taking his jacket off, and wrapping it around Clara, he rested his hands on her shoulders for a moment, his blue eyes gazing at her. Sis touch sent something like an electric shock through her body, it felt like a tingling, warming sensation. Clara stepped back slightly, but still Tavington's hands remained resting on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah…sorry… just a little dizzy. I'm just really tired, sorry." Clara replied

"There is no need to apologize, come; let's get you back to your tent." Tavington said softly as he followed Clara down the hill towards the Green Dragon's camp.

Clara bade Tavington good night, before she collapsed into bed, unexpected dreams through out the night. It wasn't anything that made much sense, but odd things, like Tavington's piercing eyes, or his rare smile, he thought she never saw. Clara woke up several times, confused of what she was dreaming, what it meant, but she just told her self, it was nothing, that they were after all just silly dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Clara got up early. It was freezing in her tent, when she left the warmth of her bed, so she instantly pulled large, knitted sweater on. It was one of her favourites, oversized, fluffy and soft, with a giant turtle neck. It always kept her warm on cold days, and would be great to wear riding for the day. She finished getting her self ready and walked out of the tent, finding Tavington sitting at the usual spot by the fire, he saw Clara, instantly handing her a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?" Tavington asked

"Mmm, yeah." Clara replied

"Good, you seemed a little dazed last night."

"Yeah, felt dizzy, I guess I just needed a good nights rest." Clara replied "The only bad part was getting out. It was so warm in my bed and so cold out of it"

Tavington smiled as he gulped back the rest of the coffee before standing. "I have a minor meeting, bur I will be back. I expect you'll be ready to leave?"

"Yeah, ready now." Clara responded

"Good." Tavington replied as he departed, leaving Clara sitting there to finish up her coffee. She spent the next few hours lurking around and tiding up her tent and then grabbed her book, it was around ten in the morning when she saw Tavington approaching her. She could tell that the frown on his face, the meeting didn't go very well, although he seemed to try to hide it when he saw her staring at him. He motioned for her to follow him before turning away towards the stables. Clara sprang to her feet and followed Tavington smiling. When she approached the stables, her horse was walking around the gated stable, as if looking for a vulnerable spot to escape.

"Hi old boy, miss me?" Clara whispered to the horse, patting it on the nose. The horse snorted in reply, blinking at her, causing Clara to laugh. "Yeah, I feel the same way. How about a nice ride? Hmmm?"

"Colonel Tavington. How are you this fine day?" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Lieutenant." Tavington said nodding,

"Hi Clara!" Marie exclaimed happily "Some of us from the camp are going for a picnic, you should come with us."

"Maybe later Marie, Colonel Tavington has offered to take me for a ride."

"Oh well have fun then, just make sure you enjoy the weather. It's a nice day out. It's looking like we wont be getting much more days like this. Can you believe its November the thirtieth already?"

"It's the thirtieth?" Clara asked in surprise, realizing today was her twenty sixth birthday, if Charles were alive, it would have been his as well.

"Yes it is. Christmas will be here before you know it! Time goes by fast huh?" Marie exclaimed, noticing the sad smile on Clara's face "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Clara replied looking off to the distance, before whispering to her self "_Happy Birthday, Charles_"

"Ready?" Tavington asked

"Oh yeah…let's go." Clara said slowly, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "I'll see you later Marie."

Tavington and Clara lead there horses to the gate, Clara double checked all the straps where tightened as Tavington spoke to the guards men. They opened the gates as Tavington walked back to his horse mounting it, Clara doing the same, before they forced the horses into a quick step out of the encampment. They rode around, just taking in the scenery in silence for a few moments, Clara mainly just gazing around and taking everything in. There was the complete absence of pollution, sky scrappers and all the chaos of the city; the land was basically untouched, it was relaxing and it beauty glistening in the day light.

"There is a lake in that direction about few miles away." Tavington explained pointing south, "And over there are the large woods, about a day of hard riding, and you will get to the outskirts of a old swamp."

"Beautiful out here" Clara whispered.

"Yes, the land here is something else, not at all like it is where I'm from in England, although it is a lot nicer by the lake, a lot of growth there."

"Mmm" Clara replied, "How far did you say the lake was?"

"Average rider can get there in about an two or so if the keep a steady trot on horse back" Tavington replied "I can get there in about an hour or less in a full gallop. I can take you there if you like. It's a quite beautiful view."

"Okay." Clara said smiling. "Armies will be happy to finally get some good hard exercise."

"You think you can handle going there the entire way in a full gallop?" Tavington asked curiously

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Alright then, I'm trusting you will be able to keep up. I don't slow down, so if you lose sight of me, you'll have to find the lake your self." Tavington said with a slight smile. Thinking to himself, how very few have been able to even come close to his skills on a horse.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Clara replied smiling, as they both kicked there horses into a gallop.

They had been only riding for fifteen minutes, Tavington, going slower than usual, but he quickly realized, he didn't have to slow down at all. Clara had easily matched his speed, her and her horse, galloping beside him. He forced his horse faster, watching Clara closely, as she sped up as well. A large smile across her face and a look in her eyes, he hadn't seen her have. It was not just a look of happiness, but of the love of life, or maybe, he decided, it was the freedom, she so desperately clung for. She seemed at ease, on her horse, nothing to trouble her, she was free. They galloped hard reaching the lake in fifty minutes, Tavington stopped first and jumped down from his horse, Clara stopped to, still sitting in the saddle as Tavington approached.

"Very impressive. Most men can't even match my speed with the ease you did."

"You where going easy on me at first!" Clara said smiling

"I have to admit, I underestimated you a bit. Although, I'm not surprised, I've seen never meet a woman like you." Tavington said simply as Clara clambered, ungracefully out off her horse, nearly falling flat on her face, hadn't Tavington been standing beside her horse.

"Not so graceful getting of your horse, huh?" Tavington asked pulling Clara up.

"Well, I can't be perfect." Clara replied looking up at Tavington, his hands still on her arms. He looked down at her, for a second it looked as if he was going to brush the hair out of her face, but he stopped, mid action, covering his steps up to make it look like he was going for the reigns of her horse.

"_Was he just trying to_ move in for.…..n_o, you were imagining it..._" Clara told her self. "_He was just going for the reins, so the horse doesn't run off_"

"Lake is just through the bushes" Tavington said as he began to walk towards them, Clara following him.

She stepped through the bushes to see the lake. Large, glistening under the sun, it was crystal clear. Trees, bushes and plants surrounded the banks. There was no pollution, no garbage floating in the water, just clean water, creating a breath taking scene before Clara. She sat down on the ground in silence, just taking everything in.

"Quiet lovely isn't it?" Tavington asked

"It really is. You don't see many places like it, where I'm from. Yes there is beautiful scenery…..but no pollution…" Clara said absently.

"Where you're from? You live half a days journey from here."

"Yeah…right" Clara replied quickly, hoping she could avoid any awkward questions.

"Or, do you have something; you're keeping something from me?" Tavington asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Clara replied.

"I'm a reasonable man; I doubt there isn't much you can say, that will make me have doubt. But I am correct, you are hiding something."Tavington said carefully, knowing if he wanted answers from Clara, he would have to be careful how he asked them. She wasn't someone to fall to interrogation.

"What if what I'm hiding, is so unreasonable, even I don't understand it?" Clara asked turning towards Tavington.

"You can trust me, with what ever it is you're hiding"

Clara sighed "You're going to think I'm insane, but here it goes. I'm from the future. I was in the year 2007, there was an attack on my house, and myself and sisters. Like what happened in this time. But when I woke I was here."

Tavington looked at Clara frowning, slightly. "Go on."

"I have memories, from both lives, a life here, a life from there. I don't know how it happened, or why. Marie said, maybe it's because I have a purpose here. I have something that needs to be changed in this time." Clara explained watching Tavington closely "You think I'm insane."

Tavington looked at her slightly puzzled it wasn't anything he expected, yet he felt sorry for her. She clearly still relived that day over and over, desperately trying to make sense of what happened, and she desperately tried to find away to fix it. "No. I think you've been through a horrible experience, you've lost a lot of people you love, and you are trying to cling onto what's left. Of your family, what you had before, and your mind has been mudded up some how." Tavington replied.

"That could explain a few things, but not others." Clara replied "I…."

"You're confused and scared, its clear. You don't have to worry, I don't think your crazy, and if you really are from a different time, then maybe you're better off here. Seems to have saved your life."

"How did it do that?" Clara asked, knowing that Tavington didn't believe she was from the future, but it did comfort her knowing he didn't think she was insane, just traumatized.

"If you are right, and you are from a different time, you may not have been transported here; I…my men and I would never have found you. You'd likely have died of your injuries" Tavington replied.

"True." Clara said softly "Thank you, for that"

"There is no need to thank me" Tavington said simply smiling at Clara

For the next few hours Clara and Tavington sat at the river bank, for the most part, in silence. Clara sat looking at the lake and all the scenery surrounding it, while she aimlessly played around with rocks on the ground. Tavington watched her, thinking over everything that has happened since Clara had come to him. She still seemed like a mystery, but he finally found out what she was hiding, and it wasn't anything horrible. She may sound a little crazy to some, but to him, he knew it was her way of coping. Although part of him said, it would explain her odd sense of dress and attitude. Maybe Women from the future are all like her, for a moment he thought what kind of place the world was like in the future, but quickly pushed it away, people can't jump time, it is impossible. He continued to watch her, thinking over everything he saw about her, her reactions to people, to the happenings around camp, things he knew she never saw. Before he realized something, early she seemed, to react rather oddly, to today, November the thirteenth, he thought it over, debated whether to ask her about it, realizing, that she seemed to trust him enough to answer, pretty much anything he asked. If she didn't, she wouldn't have told him her story about being from the future. He mulled things over, for a few more minutes, before he finally broke the silence.

"What was so special about today anyways?"

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked

"Early, before we left, you seemed to react, when you heard what the day was. Why?"

Clara had a sad smile across her face, something she wore far too much nowadays. She stood up, but remained silent, holding a flat rock in her hands before finally replying "Today is Charles's Birthday. He would have been twenty six years old." Clara said softly, as she skipped it hard across the lake.

"Twenty six?" Tavington asked standing up behind Clara, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. He stared at her, his blue eyes gazing into hers, while his arm, remained clasped on her shoulder. Clara felt the same, warmth, reassurance, a flow of something, she couldn't exactly explain, flow through her, as she watched Tavington closely. He leaned in, coming about an inch from her face.

"Happy Birthday Clara"


	9. Chapter 9

Clara stood there, staring into Tavington's eyes, trying to get through her inner turmoil, twisting around inside her mind, like the vines wrapping around the trees surrounding the lake. Part of her wanted nothing more to move in; feel his lips on hers, become lost in a kiss, the warmth of his arms, and forget everything else in the world. Another part, held up a barrier, saying she was being foolish, he wasn't for her, no one was, not until she was done school. Becoming a doctor was what she wanted, what she always wanted. Nothing would stand in her way, she knew she could have a lover, and become a doctor, but Tavington wasn't from her time. He would just distract her, from going back, and after all, her true heats desire, was to be a doctor, go back to where she belonged, and hopefully save her family.

Clara felt, as if the thoughts in her mind were suffocating her, she wanted both things, but, at the same time, only wanted just the one of them, but her emotions were over taking her, she felt her self want the warmth, of Tavington's smile, he only wore around her, the touch of his lips on her. She felt, him pull her closer, his lips a hair away from hers, while his arms, pulling her tightly to him. She could feel her heart pounding, a wave of warmth through her entire body; she placed her hands on his chest, as his lips brushed against hers.

His lips had barley touched hers, when a scream pierced through the air. Gunfire and shouts echoed it, loud enough to show they were only a short distance away. Both Clara and Tavington pulled apart from their embrace, looking into the direction of the scream. The shouts and gunfire continued.

Tavington took a few moments before turning to Clara, placing his has hands on her shoulders, he looked at her. "I need you to do exactly as I say. Those may be rebels attacking; I want you to follow me closely on your horse. Take this pistol, but only use it if you have to understood?"

"Alright" Clara replied nodding uncertainly.

"Don't be frightened, I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay close. I know you can keep up."

Clara nodded again, as she took the pistol Tavington gave her. "What about you? Don't you need a pistol?"

"I'm always prepared" Tavington said as he unsheathed his sword, and pulled a second pistol from the horse saddle. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have asked him what else he had hidden in his saddle bags, but she remained silent and mounted her horse.

"Let's go!"

Clara reined her horse and speed off after Tavington, ensuring she was no less then a step or two behind him. They followed the shouts and echoes of the gun fire, Clara raced on, fearful for what she may see, but nothing prepared her for scene before her. It was some of the women and soldiers who went on the picnic, Marie mentioned earlier. Rebels had attacked them by surprise. Some of the soldiers were still fighting the rebels, but most were dead, along with most of the women. Clara sat on her horse, watching in horror, as Tavington lunged towards the rebels, slicing through them instantly.

"Marie!" Clara yelled as she saw a rebel race towards Marie, with a horrible look in his eyes, it was the lust of murder he held. All of the rebels had been killed, except for the one pursuing after Marie, almost everyone at the picnic were dead or injured. Clara pushed Aramis towards where Marie was, desperately trying to save her. But a loud gun fire erupted, Aramis reined screeching loudly, throwing Clara off. She landed on the ground, in a cloud of dust, groaning in pain, trying to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her. Another shot from a pistol echoed in the air, hooves surrounded her as Clara crawled away, from Armies, as he continued to rein and screech around her, the edge of his hooves clipped her side, but she crawled off, she heard foot steps walking towards her, a strong hand pulled her to her feet.

"I'm alright…" Clara mumbled staggering slightly. "I need to find Marie."

"Clara" Tavington said slowly

"I was going to help Marie, but Aramis, threw me off of him. But…" Clara started as she started to walk unsteadily towards where she last saw, Marie. She saw two bodies on the ground, one was the rebel the other one, she couldn't recognize right away. She walked a few more steps, realizing who it was.

"No…No!" Clara exclaimed sadly as she tried to run for Marie's body

"Clara, no!" Tavington exclaimed grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her back to him.

"I can help her…I...I know….how to, fix wounds!" Clara mumbled incoherently trying to pull away from Tavington.

"Clara!" Tavington said firmly, tightening the grip on her shoulders. "There isn't anything you can do"

"She's dead…isn't she?" Clara asked, shaking, tears in her eyes. But didn't need an answer, the look in Tavington's eyes told her what she feared was true. She placed her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs, before she fell into Tavington's arms. Tavington heaved a sigh, of pity, holding Clara tightly, as the survivors walked towards them, while the few reinforcements that also heard the shouts, came riding in.

"What happened here?" The Colonel, Grey, of Marie's camp asked.

"We took some of the women out for a picnic, when rebels attacked. Colonel Tavington came to our aid." A private said

"Three survivors? Out of twenty?" Colonel Grey asked "Savages, attacking the women. Where did you come from Tavington?"

"Just a few miles down the lake. Ms. Edwards and I were giving the horses a rest, when we heard the commotion." Tavington said bitterly.

"Miss Edwards? She wasn't hurt was she?" Colonel Grey asked stepping forward, then realizing "Oh……she was friends with..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish. "Lets, get the survivors back to the camp, I'll have some men sent to collect the dead. Tavington, get Miss. Edwards back to camp. She should never have seen this."

"I didn't want to risk leaving her alone" Tavington said objectively

"You were good not to leave here alone. But, this war…..she shouldn't have seen this. Horrible circumstances." Colonel Grey said sadly "She's been through so much already."

Tavington let go of Clara and pulled her horse over, but Clara seemed to have been some where else. Tavington picked her up, and placed her into her horse. "Let's get you back to camp okay?" Clara gave a slight head bob in reply, as Tavington mounted his own horse, and lead Clara back to the encampment.

Clara followed Tavington back in silence; it took longer, because he kept a slow stride, flow Clara's sake. Tavington watched Clara carefully; concerned she might fall into emotional wreck again. She remained distant the entire journey, she gazed ahead into no where in particular. He jumped off his horse, and gave it to one of the stable men, before approaching toward Clara who was still sitting in her horse.

"Clara, come on!" He said quietly, tapping her knee, grabbing her attention. Clara looked down at him questionably, but remained silent. As Tavington lifted her out of her saddle "I'll get you back to your quarters okay?"

Clara nodded in reply noticing Cornwallis and O'Hara, who were marching towards the returned soldiers. "I don't want to have to deal with him" she said quickly.

Tavington nodded, as he walked to the Green Dragon's camp, listening to the Cornwallis's voice that followed him, interrogate the three survivors.

Clara sat down on the log; she sat on every morning, wrapping her arms around her legs. Tavington sitting be side her, breaking the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just keep thinking, was that what my family looked liked when the were attacked, lying there all alone, hurt, dying? I should have been there to defend them. Now I was there to defend someone I cared about, and I failed. I hate this, everyone I care about keep getting hurt, all thanks this stupid war! And I can't do anything about it. They won't let me fight, so I can't get the revenge I want, so I just stand back, watching people die." Clara explained, with angry tears in her eyes.

"You did the best you could today. Same with the night your family died. You saved your sisters that night. They may not have lived through it, nor would you have. I have told you before, those who murdered your family will pay, and you will get your revenge! The one who killed Marie paid the price, by my hands. The ones, who did the same to your family, will also pay! I promise you that!"

"Best, I can hope for, hope they pay for what they did." Clara whispered back in reply.

It was later that night, the last of the light disappeared into the sky, as the entire camp gathered together, for a brief memorial service for those who were fallen. Clara stood with the soldiers, as a few gave speeches in remembrance; tears filled her eyes, as Tavington placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Clara placed her hand on his, squeezing it tightly, desperately, trying to steal away all the warmth, comfort and strength it seemed to give her, as she said goodbye to a friend.

Weeks later, Christmas was approaching, Clara still felt terrible about Marie's death, but she slowly started to be herself. She didn't smile as much, much to Tavington's disappointment, but he was glad, she didn't fall apart. Over the weeks between Marie's death, and Christmas, Clara had stepped up and became the main care giver between Tavington's camp and Marie's old camp. She was the only help left there, so she was kept fairly busy, which didn't bug her much, because it helped her to forget the pain she still felt in her heart.

Just three days before Christmas, Cornwallis became in ranged when the Ghost attacked his Cargo carriage, which carried his precious dogs making Clara annoyed.

"He is such a selfish bastard!" She spat to no one in particular

"Now, now! Language Miss. Edwards" a voice said approaching her "Shouldn't being saying such things. Might make him more upset."

"I can say whatever I want, Wilkins" Clara replied irritably

"Calm down, I was just joking!" Wilkins said with a smirk "I can see you're not a fan of him"

"Oh gee I wonder why?" Clara asked sarcastically "The idiot is more concerned about his stupid dogs then his men. He barely took notice to when Marie was killed, but his dogs, oh that is another story."

"I see I'm not the only one tired of hearing about the dogs" Tavington mumbled approaching them "He wanted to borrow some of my privates to do a search for them."

Clara rolled her eyes, as Wilkins raised an eyebrow "Cornwallis does seem…"

"To be a pompous jackass, with a stick shoved up his butt?" Clara finished

"Uhh…. Sure" Wilkins replied grinning, but trying to hide it.

"Well, as fun as it is, to stand here and insult the idiot, I do have to get food ready for you all." Clara mumbled walking away.

"She's a fiery one ain't she?" Wilkins asked, smiling deviously "Makes her look cute."

"Don't you have something productive to do soldier?" Tavington snapped

"Well actually, uh….."

"Then I suggest you go find something productive to do, instead of making inappropriate comments about Ms. Edwards." Tavington growled.

Wilkins's said nothing but walked off, as he went to find something productive to do, although he didn't know exactly what would that be. He looked around to find Clara busy chopping vegetables, and stirring a soup.

"How about I help?" Wilkins said smiling and giving her a wink.

"Uhmm…..sure…." Clara muttered uncertainly. "Chop the rest of the meat I guess."

"What ever you want!" Wilkins replied winking at Clara again.

"Do you have something in your eye?" She asked

"No."

"Right….well just go over there, chop the meat into small cubes. I'll finish making the broth." Clara explained, giving Wilkins an odd look as she continued to chop the vegetables and stir herbs into the broth.

"So uh, Christmas is coming up, in three days."

"Yup."

"Doing anything special"

"Suspect about the same thing, everyone else is doing, around here" Clara said not looking up.

"You're not going to visit your sisters?"

"Nope"

"Why not?" Wilkins asked

"Could be because my sisters live with my aunt, who, in case you didn't notice, hates me" Clare replied.

"Ah. Well, most of us will stay here. Cornwallis gave, all the Colonels orders, to give the soldiers at least two days off. So you won't have to worry about being alone for the holidays" Wilkins explained with a smile.

"Good to know" Clara mumbled sadly.

Wilkins sat there with a knife in his hand, his smile fading, realizing he said something to upset her "Uhm…am I cutting the meet to small?"

"No" Clara muttered not looking up. "No, they're fine"

"You know, when I said go find something productive to do, I didn't mean this." Tavington said stepping forward.

"I uh, just thought Miss. Edwards would like a hand. I don't want her to……uh be overworked."

"Indeed." Tavington said looking down at Clara, noticing tears sliding down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Clara asked

"You're crying, Cla…Ms. Edwards, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Clara sighed with a fake laugh "I was cutting onions, and they made my eyes burn. Excuse me; I'm going to just rinse them out."

Tavington watched Clara walk off to her quarters, before turning back to Wilkins "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Wilkins exclaimed, but saw the threatening look from Tavington "I was just talking about the holidays, and er….. I may have touched a nerve, in reference to, mentioning her family"

Tavington sighed as he gave Wilkins a deathly look, before he sat down, where Clara was just sitting. He picked up the large knife, and began working away at the vegetables, Clara was cutting earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas day approached, Clara woke up at the same time as she did everyday, and she dressed quickly, grabbing her long black sweater, and a blanket, wrapping it around herself, before she emerged out of the tent.

"Guess, we couldn't get a warm Christmas huh?" Clara asked sitting down.

"A little cold are we?" Tavington asked handing Clara the cup of coffee, she drank every morning.

"Yeah, it's a little cold, I'm glad there's some snow on the ground though." Clara replied looking at the small layer of bright white snow, blanketing the ground. "Not Christmas, without snow, well there is the lack of Santa Clause, but I can't have everything"

"Santa Clause?" Tavington asked

"Yeah, jolly old fat man, in a red suit. Brings children gifts on Christmas?" Clara asked.

"Ah yes. Isn't he uh, fictional?" Tavington asked with an amused smile "And usually meant for children?"

"Yeah" Clara replied smiling "You can never be to old to get gifts from Santa! Well, it wasn't from Santa, dad just always had a few gifts laid aside, and put "_from Santa_", I knew they were always from him, but it was a nice thought."

"Good morning Colonel Tavington, Miss. Edwards and a Happy Christmas to you" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Happy Christmas" Clara replied back looking up at Cornwallis standing over her. His red coat looking lake it was flaming ball compared to the whiteness of snow.

"I have gifts for you!" Cornwallis exclaimed nodding to the few boxes in his arms. "Something arrived from your sisters; I myself have something for you and Lady Eleanor Domtar also has something for you. She wanted to ensure you got something to open today."

"Oh. Well thank you!" Clara said as Cornwallis placed the gifts down "You really didn't…"

"Nonsense!" Cornwallis said grinning "It's Christmas!"

"Alright" Clara said as she began to open the gifts. Cornwallis had given her silk white gloves, by the looks of them, they would were meant for a ball, or elaborate dinner party. She had a letter from Anna, along with a handful of cards, drawing, letters and paintings from Megan. She finally opened the box, from Lady Eleanor Domtar, gasping in surprise at what she saw. "It's beautiful". In side was an elegant, ball gown, light blue with intricate silver design elegantly sewn through it.

"There is going to be a ball in the spring. And she thought you might want something, to wear."

"Thank you"

"It was our pleasure. I'll let her know you like it. Now I must be off, but maybe I'll see you later. I hear you are making dinner for some of the men."

"Yeah" Clara said smiling as Cornwallis left, before she turned to Tavington "Well, I guess I got my Jolly fat man in the red suit, bringing me gifts after all"

Tavington snorted his coffee, and tried to hide a laugh. "What did your sisters get you?"

"Anna just wrote a letter. Apparently on her seventeenth birthday she will be getting married. She's ten years younger than me, and will me married before me! She was nice enough to remind me of that. I see my aunt's personality rubbed of on her. But Megan sent me pictures." Clara explained "There is this one, with me and her in the hammock….well more or less, once you recognized the different shaped neck less people. I used to read to her there. And this one, another favourite, it says on the back, its me riding my horse, killing the bad man." Tavington looked at it; the picture all it looked like a stick figure on a giant blob.

"She has a…. uh vivid imagination!"

"Yeah." Clara said smiling

"Good morning! Miss. Edwards!" a few soldiers exclaimed, including Wilkins "Very Happy Christmas to you!"

"And to you!" Clara replied.

"We, all chipped in, and got you something, well a few somethings, as a thank you….you know for helping out here, and making dinner. And, it's Christmas and all" a young private, explained smiling, handing Clara small box.

"Oh, thank you!" Clara said taking the gift and opening up, inside was a knitted winter scarf and a few smaller silk ones. "I didn't get any thing for you guys!"

"Anything? You're making us dinner. There is going to be three apple pies and two cherry! That's plenty!" the private said.

"Alright, well I better, uh go finish those, or you won't be eating anything!" Clara explained.

"Alright, we will see you later tonight" the private said as he left with the others.

Clara turned back to Tavington "Seems to be a few jolly fat men in red suits"

Tavington raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, deciding to toy with Clara "What about me? I'm wearing red. Do I fall into the jolly fat man in the red suit?"

"No….not at all you look very" Clara began thinking a bunch of words in her mind "_Sexy, hot, jump worthy,.." _ she thought, before she finally found the right one "Er hansom"

Tavington smiled slightly, as he watched Clara turn a deep shade of red, she sat in silence for a moment before standing up.

"Anyways I should go and finish with the dinner. Oh but before I forget" she said kneeling down beside Tavington lowering her voice, and whispered in his ear "I kind of burnt the crust for the cherry pie yesterday, so you might want to stick with the apple."

Clara began to stand, as Tavington grabbed her arm, pulling her back "Cla..er Ms. Edwards?"

"Yea?" Clara asked

"….Happy Christmas"

"You too!" Clara replied with a smile.

That night, dinner went wonderfully, everyone enjoyed the food, were cheerful and celebrating. It was cold, but no one minded much. Everyone kept congratulating Clara on the dinner and no one seemed to mind the cherry pie was burnt. Tavington watched her, she smiled non stop the entire day, he was happy to see her finally smile. It was the first time he saw her that happy, since she got there.

It was late into the night when Clara walked back to her tent; she went to look for a warmer sweater, a scarf and gloves. She had always gone for a walk with her brothers at midnight, every Christmas, which always turned into a fierce snow ball fight. She grabbed gloves and the sweater off her bed, when she noticed a large, black leather book sitting there. She lit the lamp, to give more light, before picking it up in her hands. She opened the book up, to see in scrawled lettering "_To Clara. From W_" She flipped through the book, to see it was full of short stories and poems. "W?" Clara whispered to herself. She sat at the edge of the bed, reading through the book, immediately noticing the poem, that was marked by the long ribbon bookmark "_The Moonlit Hill_" before she set it down, and emerged out of the tent, pulling gloves on. She looked around, and started walking around the camp. She walked up the hill slowly, the very same one she fell asleep under a few weeks before, to see someone standing there, his back turned to her.

Clara stood there for a second before placing her hand on the figure's shoulder "Colonel?"

He spun around, grasping Clara's hand, that was just on his shoulder, trying to look surprised she was there. "Cla…Ms. Edwards, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just out for a walk. And….I was, sort of looking for….some….you" Clara whispered softly. "I wanted to thank you, for….for the book."

"You got that?

"Yeah….it's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. Wasn't so sure, you received a few gifts…"

"Yeah, but….this, this is exactly what I wanted. Had thought behind it. You know me."

"So, books are the perfect way to your heart then? Perfect gift?"

"Yeah it is, well, the only thing that beats it, is a castle. I always wanted a castle, with a moat." Clara said softly, as Tavington clasped his hand around hers, stepping towards Clara.

"Impressive. Well, I guess I know what to get you next year. Castle with a moat" Tavington said simply, smiling at Clara.

Clara smiled, laughing slightly, as she began to shiver, her breaths, making white puffs of cloud.

"Come, we should get you inside, you're freezing."

"No, no, not yet." Clara said quickly "It's not midnight! It's only about ten minutes away"

"What's at midnight?"

"Every year, my brothers and I would go for a walk just before midnight. We'd stay out until just after it. Most years we'd end up having a snowball fight. But it happened every year. Same time, we would always go for a walk, come back after midnight. Never missed a year. Even the year I had the flu." Clara explained smiling "I was sixteen, had a really high fever, but Charles and James snuck me out. Bundled me in just about every blanket we had, and stuck me in a sled. Just so I could go. Snowed that year, not heavy, just flakes, it was so beautiful."

"Alright, we'll stay for another few minutes, and then I'm taking you someplace warmer." Tavington exclaimed pulling her close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her back was against his chest, she could feel his steady breathing rise and fall from his chest, as she watched the snow falling softly to the ground.

"It's so beautiful" Clara whispered as she stood there in Tavington's arms, watching the snow fall to the ground. Tavington looked down at her, smiling, she had a smile on her face, a peaceful calm to her.

"What does 'W' stand for?"

"Hmm?"

"In the book, it said from '_W_'".

"It's stands for the first letter of name, William"

"William….." Clara echoed softly "Suits you."

Tavington smiled as he looked down at Clara, she turned around "Happy Christmas Clara"

"Happy Christmas" Clara replied, as she felt Tavington pull her closer, one hand was in the small of his back, the other was holding her face in his hand.

Clara looked into Tavington's eyes, desperately waiting for him to finally kiss her, the same sensation swept through her as it did the day by the lake. Her heart was pounding, she was sure Tavington could feel it against his chest. His lips finally touched hers, pulling her into an endless, passionate kiss.

After what seemed like endless moments, they finally pulled apart, but Tavington still held Clara close to him. Clara smiled, staring into his eyes, taking in every moment of what happened. She had an idea, as her smile turned to a sly, playful one.

"What?" Tavington asked playfully

"Nothing…"Clara replied, as she bent down and picked up a handful of snow, throwing it Tavington.

The snow hit him in the chest covering him in icy snow, an odd look of amusement and shock spread across his face. "You know, I wouldn't start things that you can't finish if I were you."

"What makes you think I don't intend on finishing?" Cara asked about to throw another ball of snow when one hit her. Clara laughed as Tavington chased her around on the hill, him hitting her with twice the amount of snowballs as she could even manage to make. She turned around, as she tried to outsmart Tavington with a bombard of snow balls, when she slipped falling hard on the ground with a loud grunt. She sat on the ground laughing as Tavington came to her.

He knelt beside her, smiling realizing she was okay, he was about to pull her to her feet when he got a face full of snow. She tried to jump to her feet, trying to escape but he pulled her back to him, wrestling her to the ground "You can't get away from me that easily"

Clara smiled, as Tavington, arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her close to him, as they fell into another passionate kiss. Again, Clara found herself lost, in the comfort and warmth of it, and surprised the warmth didn't melt the snow underneath them. They pulled apart, but Tavington still held Clara close. He smiled down at her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, noticing she was shivering.

"Let's get back, before you freeze"

Clara nodded, as Tavington pulled her to her feet. They walked back through the silent camp, Tavington's hand, resting gently on the small of her back. Clara entered her tent pulling the scarf and gloves off, and brushed the snow out of her hair. She threw them down on the table, turning to see Tavington, standing behind her. Clara stood looking at him for a moment, she raised her hand to brush the snow from his hair, but she thought better of it, and pulled her hand back midway. This wasn't missed by Tavington, who grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"Clara, you don't need to be shy around me"

Clara smiled and nodded, part of her wanted to kiss him more, to get lost in a tangle of passion. But part of her knew this would be reckless and inapposite.

"You're still shivering" Tavington said as he walked over to her bed and pulled off the large blanket, wrapping it tight around her. Clara smiled, grateful of the warmth she felt around her, as Tavington pulled her to one of the arm chairs, Cornwallis insisted on having on her tent. He sat down, pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly, she rested he head on his shoulder, she sat there, curled up in his arms, for only a few moments, before she fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
